A New Future
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would Anna say after their kiss at Castle Dracula if they had more time to spare? What would happen if Anna and Carl switched places after getting the cure and Igor committed accidental suicide?
1. The Kiss

Van Helsing pulls Anna back. "I don't like this plan." She stated scared.

"We don't have a choice. Just don't get killed."

"You still don't understand. It doesn't matter what happens to me. We must save my family." She replied about to take off.

Van Helsing pulled her back again. "Anna, if you're late, run like hell." She nods. "Don't be late."

Anna gasps and looks at him. Van Helsing looks back at her and they stare at each other for a moment. Anna suddenly grabs Van Helsing by the neck pulling him to her and kisses him passionately. He hesitates, but pulls her closer and deepens it. The kiss only last for about ten seconds before they pull away. "I will save you. I promise." She whispers not quite pulling away completely.

"Stake me if you're late."

She tears up and one tear falls. "I can't. I won't lose you too."

"You must. I won't live to be a warewolf forever."

She shakes her head as another stray tear falls. "No. No, I can't. I won't. I will get the cure to you on time. I won't be late. I can't lose the only person left that I love. If I lose you, I will truly be alone. I couldn't bare the thought of that."

"Then hurry. I love you too. And be careful."

She pecks him on the lips and leaves.

* * *

After getting the cure, Carl took care of Aleera while Anna took the cure to Van Helsing. Igor pulled the gate on himself by accident trying to trap the two in the room killing himself. Anna had found Van Helsing still in warewolf form bent over the dead body of Dracula. Anna yelled running with the cure in hand and the wolf turned around. He growled, but his human voice yelled out in his head keeping the wolf at bay. Anna lodged the needle of the syringe into his abdomen and watched as it transformed Van Helsing back to his human self. "You made it."

"I told you I would. You killed Dracula and saved my family. Thank you."

"My mission is over. Carl and I must return to Rome. Back to Vatican City. When we get back, I will have Carl cable them."

She tears up again. "What?! You can't leave. I need you. I want you to stay. Here with me."

Van Helsing steps closer to her after putting his clothes back on and lifts her chin gently. "We can talk back at the manor." He said softly and picked her up.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she layed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They found Carl and went back to the mirror. Van Helsing opened the door and walked through holding Anna. Carl followed and went to the tower to cable The Vatican. Van Helsing sat Anna on her feet and looked at her. "I have no family left, Mr. Van Helsing. I am alone in this world with one person to love. But the man I love has to leave to return from his mission." She told him sadly looking away.

"You're not alone, Anna. You never will be."

"You're leaving me."

"No, Anna. I am not. I assure you. Yes, I must return from my mission, but I will be back. For you and to stay. I will let the Cardinal know of what happened and I will return to Transylvania to you. I love you, Anna. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with you. A mere couple of days and I knew. You're my missing piece, Anna. My other half."

She looks at him starting to cry. "You promise?"

He pulled her close into a tight, warm embrace. "I promise. I will come back and I will stay for good."

Anna hugged him tight and he picked her up to take her to her room. She took off her boots and got into bed. Van Helsing turned to go to his guest room when Anna called him. "Gabriel."

He turned around to look at her. "Yes?"

She reached out to him. "Stay with me. Please."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm scared and you're leaving tomorrow. I want to spend what time I can with you before then."

He took off his coat, hat, and sweater along with his boots and got into bed next to her. Anna scooted closer to him pulling him down kissing him softly. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They layed down and pulled away. Anna layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Gabriel kissed the top of her head. "Good nite, Anna." He whispered.

"Nite, My Love." She murmured.


	2. Leaving, Broken Princess, and News

The next morning at the crack of dusk, Anna started moaning and talking in her sleep. "Gabriel." She turned to face him and then she felt a cold spot next to her. She shot her eyes open in panic. "Gabriel?!"

Van Helsing came out of the bathroom his bottom half wrapped in a towel and his hair dripping wet. "Hey. You're up." He said walking over then kissing her forehead. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. The cold sheets where you layed did. But it's ok. I slept enough." She replied. She finally cocked her head to the side examining his muscular upper torso. She hadn't realized before how handsome and sexy he really was.

"What?" He asked noticing her stare.

She looked at his face coming out of her daze. "Oh nothing. Just never realized how hot and sexy you really were before. You're leaving today and I wanted to take a mental picture of you to keep in mind what I'll be waiting for when you get back. I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

He hugged her. "It'll only be for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you going by sea again?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yes. It's the fastest way to travel. You're welcome to come with me to say goodbye."

"You mean, come say goodbye down at the sea?" She asked hopeful.

"Yep. You said you never been to the sea before and I thought it only fair you get to see it for the first time while saying goodbye to me and Carl."

She gasped excitedly and jumped out of bed to dress quickly. She peaked at him from behind the closet door to watch him dress. She wanted to see what she was getting herself into. Gabriel glanced over feeling her eyes on him and slightly smirked. Anna looked away quickly embarrassed he had caught her watching. She finished getting dressed and came out. "I want to leave early so we can play." She said.

He finished getting dressed and looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Play?"

"Can't you play in the water?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I guess if you wanted to."

"You never tried?"

He shook his head. "I'm a monster hunter. I don't have time for things like that."

"Then it'll be your first. Just like me." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs to the front door where they found Carl putting their bags on the horses they'll be riding down to the docks.

"There you two are. Have a good night's sleep?" He asked them.

Anna and Gabriel looked at each other and blushed a deep red. Anna finally looked back at Carl. "What's with the bags?"

"The mission is over. We return to Vatican City and Van Helsing is assigned a new one. It was nice of you to let us stay in your home while we were here. It's much appreciated. And it was nice to make a new friend. I don't really have any except Van Helsing himself." He stated matter of factly.

"I know the mission's over, Carl. That's not what I meant." She said glumly.

Carl looked at her then at Van Helsing and back again. "Am I missing something?" He asked seeing their sad faces.

Anna looked at Gabriel smiling sadly then looked back at him. "I...we..." She couldn't find what she wanted to say.

Carl cut her off. "Are you two in love with each other?!" He asked realizing why they were acting the way they were.

Gabriel looked at Anna then back to his friend and nodded. "I'm coming back after the report. I'm moving here to Transylvania. To Vaseria with her. She has no family left, Carl. She lost everyone she ever loved and after going through this mission with us, we fell for one another."

Anna cut in. "After losing my family, Van Helsing is all I have left. If I lose him, I couldn't live. And you are my new friend. I care about you too. Thank you for helping Gabriel save me. But please don't take him from me." She said tearing up.

Carl realized she was right. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll keep him safe and make sure he returns safely as well. Who am I to deny my friends love? If you two are happy together, I will be sure to return him to you."

She looked at him. "Thank you." She whispered wiping her tears.

Carl nodded and got on his horse. "We must be off. See you soon, Anna."

Gabriel got on his horse and held his hand out to Anna. She took his hand and allowed him to help her on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his back. Carl looked at them strangely. Gabriel noticed his look and responded. "She's coming with us to the docks. She's never seen the sea and this is her opportunity."

Carl nodded in understanding and sped off towards their destination. "Lets go before we run out of time to play in the water." Anna said to Gabriel. He took off quickly after Carl determined to get there early enough to spend some time with Anna before they had to depart to Vatican City.

* * *

They got to the docks right before sunset. Anna gasped at the sight in front of her and jumped off the horse running to the edge of the sea. Gabriel chuckled at her reaction. One minute she's a fearless, determined worrier princess, the next she's a broken down, vulnerable woman, and the next, she's like a five year old little girl excited to open her presents on Christmas morning. He got off the horse and walked to stand beside her. "Take your shoes off."

She looked at him seeing he had his boots off and his pants rolled up to his knee. She took off her boots and let the feel of the sand sink into her skin. "It's so BEAUTIFUL. More beautiful than I ever imagined." She said dreamily.

Gabriel smiled taking her hand and walked her into the surf until the water was just two inches below the knee. Anna looked at him and leaned into his side smiling. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and smiled back. "I'm glad you like it."

She looked at him again. "Thank you for bringing me to see the sea." She whispered.

"You deserve to see the world, Anna. I only want to give you the best."

Carl suddenly called them. "Van Helsing! Anna! It's time to go!"

The two turned and put their shoes back on then went up to meet him. Gabriel turned to Anna who started crying. He pulled her chin up gently to make her look at him. "Don't cry, My Love. I will be back before you know it. It's only a couple of days."

She hugged him tightly crying harder. "I will miss you so. I know it's only a couple of days, but it will feel like eternity to me. I can't stand being away from you." She managed through her tears.

Gabriel hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I will miss you too. But at least I get to look forward to seeing you again. For once, I will be coming home. Truly home. Where I belong. With you. The woman I love and will do anything to protect and make happy. Knowing Dracula's dead, makes it easier for me to know you'll be fine for a couple of days by yourself. You're safe now. I'll be home to you in just a few days. I love you." He said pulling away and kissing her lips softly.

Anna returned the kiss letting the feeling linger knowing it can't last forever. She cried harder, but silently. He pulled away and she looked at him. "I love you too, Gabriel." She said softly.

"Van Helsing! We're pulling out in two minutes!" Carl called from the boat.

Gabriel looked at Anna and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Anna." He said walking onto the boat.

Anna's tears flowed like a river. She watched her beloved hunter/lover as he descended onto the boat and waved when he turned and waved slightly smiling. Carl waved and the boat took off. As the boat got farther away and disappeared from sight, Anna broke down crying with her head in her hands and whispered to the wind. "Goodbye, My Angel." She continued crying and left to go home on one of the horses.

* * *

When Anna got back to town, she was still crying her eyes out. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained. Her heart was broken and she felt alone. A woman from the village came out to gather firewood and saw the crying princess. She walked over to her and looked at her concerned. "What is wrong, Princess?" The woman asked. Anna got off the horse not looking at the woman that approached her continuing her sobbing. She put the horse in the stables and came out walking to the manor. The woman ran and pulled her arm lightly to stop her. Anna turned around expression not changing and her sobbing making her pant heavily. "Princess Anna, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Anna finally looked at the woman and spoke with a broken voice still sobbing. "V...V...V...Van...H...H...H...Helsing... i...i...is...g...gone. H...h...h...he...l...l...l...left. B...b...back...t...t...t...to...R...R...R...Rome." 

"Isn't that a good thing? He's a murderer wanted all over Europe." She replied a bit confused.

Anna shook her head speaking with the same broken voice. "H...h...he's...n...n...n...not...a...a...a...m... m...m...m...murderer. H...h...he's...a...a...a...h...h...h...hero. H...h...he...k...k...k...killed...D...D...Dracula. ..a...a...a...and...h...h...h...his...b...b...b... b...brides. B...b...but...th...th...th...that's...n...n...n... n...not...w...w...w...why...I...I...I'm...c...c... c...c...c...crying."

"Then why are you crying?" The woman asked.

"I...I...I...I...l...l...l...l...love...h...him." She sobbed falling to the ground broken-hearted.

The woman looked at her shocked, but saw it was true. The princess was broken. She needed to be comforted. "Why don't you help me get some firewood and come to my house. I'll make some tea and you can tell me about this whole ordeal."

Anna looked up at her. "Oh...n...n...no...th...th...th...thank...y...y... you. I...I...I...I...m...m...m...must...g...g...g...g.. .get...h...h...h...home."

The woman nodded. "Alright, but let me walk you there. Make sure you get home safely."

Anna nodded and the woman helped her up. They walked to the manor and Anna turned around. Her crying still hasn't dissipated. She's truly broken. "Th..th...th...thank...y...y...y...y...you."

The woman nodded. "My pleasure, Princess. I hope you feel better soon." And with that, she left.

Anna went inside and ran to the guest room Gabriel stayed in. She flopped on the bed and sniffed the sheets deeply. They smelt strongly like him. She kicked off her boots and took off her corset and suspenders. She got under the covers and buried herself deep in the pillow.

* * *

Anna was like this for four days. She barely ate and she only came out of the room to get a shower. She slept in the guest room every night and wept until her subconscious took over. It's now the fifth morning after Gabriel and Carl left and Anna hasn't gotten out of bed. She slept fully nude last night due to the heat, but she doesn't want to get dressed. She wants to stay in bed until her love returns. Four hours pass and it's now 3:00 in the afternoon. Anna hasn't eaten or drank anything and is still laying in bed. Her cheeks are tear stained and her eyes are red and puffy. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Go away!" She yells.

The person outside the door opens it and walks in. Anna turns her head at the sound of boots on the wood flooring. She gasps when she sees Van Helsing and jumps out of bed not caring she's totally nude and jumps on him hugging him tightly never wanting to let go. He hugs her back not noticing her lack of clothes and whispers. "You missed me that much?"

She looked at him with her tear streaked face. "I was broken-hearted. I was alone. I wouldn't even leave this room except to get a shower. I cried myself to sleep every night. I slept in here because this is the guest room you stayed in and the sheets smelt like you. I've hardly eaten or drank anything in days. I haven't eaten or drank anything today. I stayed in bed all day. I refused to leave this room until you came back."

"I'm not exactly back yet. I actually came to get you. The Cardinal wants to hear your story about us."

"What about my people?"

"They'll be fine. There's no danger here anymore. It'll only be for two days. But first you need to change and eat and drink something. I'll pack a bag for you."

Anna kissed him passionately and pushed him on the bed ripping his clothes off quickly and eagerly. Gabriel pulled away. "Not before you make love to me." She said kissing him again.

Gabriel held her arms gently, but firmly and pulled away again. "Anna, there will be plenty of time for that when we get back. But not now. We need to leave as soon as possible."


	3. Meeting Cardinal Jinette

Anna did what he said. She ate some french toast and drank some water while Gabriel packed a bag with clothes for her. Gabriel came down to the kitchen to see she finished. "Ready to go, Anna?"

She turned around. "Yes." She said walking over to him grabbing his free hand and dragging him out the door. When they got outside, they met with Carl who was driving a carriage. "Carl?" Anna spoke a little surprised.

"Hello, Anna. Hop in."

She just smiled and got in the carriage with Gabriel behind. "So, why does The Cardinal want to hear my story about us?" Anna asked him.

Gabriel pulled her into an embrace sitting her on his lap. "Because he doesn't really believe me. It's stupid. I know. But he said in order to truly believe me, he needs to hear your side of the story."

She sighed and layed her head on his chest cuddling into him. "I love you." She murmured.

Gabriel kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I love you too, Anna. Get some sleep. It's a long trip."

She obliged easily and closed her eyes hugging him tightly.

* * *

When the two day trip was almost over, Gabriel got up to find Anna still sleeping. Carl came in the room. "We're docking in five minutes."

"Anna's still asleep. I don't want to wake her." He whispered.

Anna stirred then opened her eyes due to the talking she heard. She looked over to Van Helsing. "Good morning, Gabriel." She said sitting up and kissing his cheek.

He looked over and half smiled. "Good morning, Love. I didn't wake you I hope."

She shook her head. "No. Actually, Carl did. It's ok though. I heard we were docking in just a few minutes anyway."

Gabriel nodded and shooed Carl away so the two could get dressed. They dressed and met Carl outside on the deck. Anna gasped at the sight in front of her. "What is it, Love?" Gabriel asked.

"It's BEAUTIFUL. I never saw anything like this before." She said in aw at the sight. She smelt the salt water beneath the boat and sighed dreamily.

The boat docked and the captain opened the door. The trio got off and Carl went to get the horses they'll be riding to the church. He came back with two horses knowing Anna would share one with Gabriel and one for himself. "Well, lets go. It's 3:00 and the church is an hour away."

Gabriel got on the horse he would use as Carl did the same then helped Anna on behind him. "Ready to see where I live? Or rather, lived?" Gabriel asked her.

"Yes. Lets get this over with."

With that said, they took off towards their destination. They got there an hour later and Gabriel got off. He held his hand out to help Anna and she looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a little nervous I guess."

"About seeing where I come from? Or meeting Cardinal Jinette?"

"Meeting Cardinal Jinette." She said taking his hand to allow him to help her off the horse.

"Don't worry, Anna. It'll be ok. I promise." He reassured her.

Anna leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked to the door of the church and Gabriel opened it. They walked in with Anna subconsciously moving closer to him. He walked her to the confessional holding her close and walked in. "We're here, Jinette." Gabriel said.

The confessional window opened and there stood Cardinal Jinette as always. "Welcome to The Vatican. Home to the Knights of the Holy Order, Princess Anna." He said kindly.

Anna nodded. "Hello." She said slightly nervous in her thick Transylvanian accent.

"Don't be nervous, Princess. I don't bite." He said pulling the lever to reveal the hidden staircase behind the back wall. Gabriel guided Anna down the stairs to meet Cardinal Jinette in his office. Anna closed the door and sat in Gabriel's lap still unsure of The Cardinal's intentions. The Cardinal arched an eyebrow at her action. "So, Gabriel tells me you two have fallen in love during his mission in Transylvania." He began.

Anna looked at him and sighed. "Yes. It is true. When he and Friar Carl showed up, I thought I could handle things myself. It turned out the brides of Dracula showed up during the day for a surprise attack. Gabriel shot at them, but missed at first. The redheaded bride Aleera got hold of me and Gabriel jumped grabbing my ankles. Aleera dropped us due to the weight and I almost landed on his face." She giggled at that memory. "A few minutes later, I got trapped by Aleera and the black-haired bride Verona in the side of the church. They cornered me. Verona was about to bite me when the two suddenly screamed and flew away. I went outside seeing my people gather towards Gabriel and Carl yelling about killing Marishka the blonde bride. The youngest bride of Dracula. I was stunned. Later that night, he knocked me unconscious and put me in bed. Trying to keep me from being rash and going after Dracula alone. I woke up and went looking for him, but found wet warewolf pawprints on the floor. A warewolf surprised me from behind and I shot it then ran. I back up into Velkan who I was shocked to see, but happy. But then I saw to my total surprise him turn into the warewolf. Right in front of my eyes. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. That's when Gabriel came in and tried to shoot him thinking he might attack me. I just cried and stood there shocked. Gabriel asked if I was alright, but I was still so shocked at what happened, that I didn't move or say anything. Gabriel went after him and I followed a few minutes later. I stopped Gabriel from shooting him. I was gonna try and save my brother. This is where Gabriel and I had our first true argument. We calmed down then went to Castle Frankenstein to find Velkan and hopefully save him. Dwergi showed up mumbling something about using my brother for some sort of experiment. That's when I thought it was my last chance to save him, but Gabriel stopped me saying that there was no hope left for him after that. I refused to believe him, so while Gabriel fought Dracula, I went to save Velkan. When I got to him, he sort of attacked me. That's when I realized Gabriel was right. He wasn't my brother anymore. I ran into Gabriel outside as Velkan started to come after us. Gabriel got us to safety and we went to where the old windmill stood. It started raining and we took shelter underneath it. I yelled at Gabriel for trying to kill Dracula with stakes and useless mortal weapons. When I finally calmed down, we started talking and he gave me a drink of absinth. I handed it back to him then the floor beneath us broke and we fell through a hole. We found Frankenstein's monster and started taking him to Rome. Velkan found us and attacked. He bit Gabriel and Gabriel killed him. I found Velkan in a forest clearing just as he took his last couple of breaths. Gabriel showed up and I yelled at him for killing Velkan. But then I saw the bite and started backing off. I was caught off guard and Aleera knocked me out. I woke up in Dracula's summer palace in Budapest and Aleera went to tell Gabriel of Dracula's ball and his plans. At the ball, I was under a spell, but I could think for myself. Dracula made me dance with him then he kissed me forcefully. We continued dancing then he stopped to make me his new bride. The next thing I know, Dracula is on fire and Gabriel swings down to save me. Again. We got away and I realized, no man has ever risked their life to save mine so much other than my brother. I started having feelings for him and when I realized it was love, I tried to deny it. At least for a few hours. We found Castle Dracula later that night and went after him. Frankenstein's monster said that there was a cure to remove the curse of the warewolf. I knew I had to save Gabriel. He risked his life and saved me multiple times. It was my turn to do the same for him. We talked to Igor and got him to take Carl and myself to find the cure. Gabriel was gonna release Frankenstein's monster and kill Dracula. Before I knew it, he pulled me back and I told him I didn't like the plan. He said we didn't have a choice, but not to get killed. I said about just saving my family then he told me if I was late getting the cure to him, to stake him so he wouldn't live with the warewolf curse forever. But before that, he warned me not to be late. I was stunned and realized he had feelings for me as well. That's when I kissed him. He hesitated, but then kissed me back pulling me closer. It only lasted for about ten seconds due to time. He told me to stake him if I was for sure late, but I teared up and told him I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I lost my entire family and I wasn't about to lose him too. He was all I had left. He IS all I have left."

Cardinal Jinette sighed. "I see."

"Please don't take him from me, Cardinal. I need him." She said tearing up and hugging Gabriel tight. "I want him to live with me. Back in Transylvania." She continued through her tears.

The Cardinal sighed again. "Very well. He can go. But he must continue his work here. I will simply cable the assignments to him."

Anna looked at him wiping her tears a bit stunned. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Yes."

Anna smiled. "Thank you. And I would like for Carl to move with us as well. He can make his weapons for us there. I have a basement he can use to put his lab in."

Gabriel looked at her. "Weapons for us?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Yes. I will hunt the assignments with you. I have nothing else to do except watch over the village. I'd be bored out of mind if I didn't go with you. Dracula and his brides are dead, so what could I do to occupy my time while you're out hunting the monsters all over the world?"

He thought about it for a second. "Good point. But once we start a family, you're not going anywhere except through town and down to the beach."

"I can still fight while I'm pregnant. I will fight until the baby is born. I will go on maternity leave until the baby is older and then I'll fight again."

"No. You can fight while pregnant, but you will stay home until the child is old enough to stay home by themselves. Then you can fight again."

"No. I will do what I said. When the baby is older, I will fight again and we can take the baby with us."

"That's too dangerous, Anna."

"I lived like that my whole life fearing Dracula and his brides until I met you. I'll be fine. The baby will too. Don't worry."

Gabriel sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"Good. Now lets go help Carl pack his lab." She said satisfied.


	4. Packing For The Move

Gabriel lead Anna down to Carl's lab where Carl had started upgrading the crossbow. "Carl, start packing up. We're moving to Transylvania. You're coming with us. Anna has a basement you can use for your lab."

"Ok." Carl said stopping where he was and handed them each a box to help him pack.

They got everything packed within fifteen minutes. After they took to a carriage outside, they went to pack the rooms. Gabriel and Anna went to Gabriel's room to pack while Carl went to pack his own. Everyone was done within an hour and put everything in the carriage. They went inside to meet Cardinal Jinette again. "Everything's packed and ready to go." Gabriel stated.

"It's late, why don't you all stay for the night and you can leave when you wake." He replied.

Gabriel shook his head. "No thank you, Jinette. We need to get back as soon as possible. There are things we need to settle with the village immediately."

"Of course, but why immediately?"

"Anna had locked herself in the guest room I stayed in and wouldn't come out for days on end. She's been trying to cope before ruling."

"I see."

"I refused to leave the room until Gabriel came back." Anna cut in.

"Then by all means, leave. You must go before you cannot."

"What does that mean?" She asked slightly offended that she was threatened.

"Just trying to keep you out of danger."

"Oh." She said with a softer tone feeling slightly stupid that she misinterpreted his meaning. *Nice going, Anna. Think before you speak.*

* * *

Everyone set off saying goodbye to The Cardinal. Anna and Gabriel got in the carriage while Carl drove. "I love you." Anna said breaking the silence.

Gabriel looked at her and smiled. "I love you too, Anna." He said pulling her into his lap.

Anna giggled. "You know, I could easily get used to this."

"Sitting in my lap?"

"No, Silly. The cuddling. I feel safe in your arms every time. When I feel your arms around me, I feel like nothing bad can happen. Like I'll always be safe and secure. I also know that no matter what happens, I know you'll always be there to protect me. To save me."

Gabriel kissed her temple wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "And that'll never change." He said softly.

Anna turned to face him still in his arms and smiled. "I know." She said just as softly cupping his face tenderly.

Keeping one arm around her waist, Gabriel moved one hand to gently grab hers she cupped his face with and smiled back leaning forward. Anna moved her hand to the back of his neck and closed the rest of the gap between them kissing him softly with growing passion. Gabriel deepened it a little gently rubbing his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. Anna parted her lips and found herself pressing her tongue to his fighting for dominance.


	5. Home

When Anna pulled away, she looked at him with her arms still draped around his neck. "I'm glad to have you. But now that I think about it, what got you to really come help me? Was it something about the mission or something personal?"

Gabriel looked at her. "Something personal. When The Cardinal brought your picture up, I couldn't stop staring at it. I kept looking at it and thinking that I knew you somehow like from my past or something. I just couldn't remember why or where from exactly."

"Really? Because I kind of thought the same thing after a while. I thought I knew you in MY past from somewhere. But I couldn't place where."

"It doesn't really matter though now, does it?" He asked.

"Well, maybe just a little. I mean I want to know my entire past. I know most of it from what my parents told me, but it always seemed like they were hiding something about it as well. Whenever I asked them if I ever fell in love with a man, they just said that it wasn't important. That the only thing I needed to focus on was killing Dracula."

"So you don't know of anything involving your love life?"

"No. And I want to find out."

"Then we will. We will look together. Into both your past and mine if that's even possible to find mine."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Gabriel. I appreciate that."

* * *

After the two day trip back to Transylvania, the trio walked up to the mansion with the first boxes in hand. Anna opened the door and turned to the boys. "Welcome home." She said smiling.

"Where do I put my stuff?" Gabriel asked.

"There's only one room to put your stuff in, Gabriel."

"The one I stayed in."

"No, Silly. My room. Well, OUR room now."

"You want me to share your room?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I mean, we are a couple now. Besides, just knowing we're together and having you in a separate room would drive me insane. I'd miss you too much. Plus, I like sleeping in your arms. Nothing you say can change my mind."

Gabriel shrugged. "Ok, Hunny. Whatever you say." He said then followed her.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes went by as they finished unpacking and settled in. Carl was now in his new lab continuing to upgrade the crossbow. As for Anna and Gabriel, the two were in the den. Gabriel started the fire then sat next to Anna on the couch. Anna cuddled into him and layed her head on his chest while he covered them with a throw blanket. "I'm glad The Cardinal allowed this. I don't know how I would be able to do this on my own. Living and ruling by myself." Anna said softly.

Gabriel kissed her temple. "Me too, Love. Me too." He whispered in response.


	6. Finding Out Our Past

The next morning it was now 8:00 and Anna had just woken up. Gabriel was already awake and watching her sleep. "Good morning, Anna." He said with a smile.

Anna turned around to face him smiling back. "Good morning, Gabriel."

Gabriel pecked her on the lips. "Hungry?"

"Very." She said getting up and getting dressed. Gabriel followed suit then went to take her hand. Anna pulled it away and started running. "Gotta catch me first!" She called over her shoulder.

Gabriel shook his head. *Crazy woman.* He thought and chased her. "I'm gonna get you, Anna!" He called playfully catching up to her.

Anna ran towards the kitchen as Gabriel was gaining on her. She looked over her shoulder and ran faster. "No you won't! I'm to fast for you!" She called just as playfully. Gabriel ran faster and somehow managed to catch up a minute later grabbing her from behind and picking her up. "AHH!" She said as he picked her up.

"I got you, Princess."

Anna giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I guess you did." She said giggling once more.

"You're going to be a handful, Woman." He said mockingly.

"But that's why you love..."

"GOOD MORNING!" Carl said excitedly walking in.

The couple turned to look at him. "You seem really happy this morning, Carl. What got you all excited?" Gabriel asked.

Carl looked at him not realizing he interrupted their little moment. "Something I discovered in the library earlier this morning. I was reading about your pasts."

"Our pasts?" Anna asked making sure she heard right.

"Yes."

"And pray tell what that discovery was." Anna said.

"Nope." He said happily and sat down.

"Tell us!" She demanded. "Does it have to do with our love life?"

"Yes it does and no. I'm not telling you."

"CARL!" She shouted at him.

"Oh fine." He sighed. "In the past, the two of you were best friends. Anna was 5 and Gabriel was 7. That's how old you guys were when you met."

Gabriel sat down interested and Anna sat in his lap. "Go on." Anna stated.

"Well, Gabriel had just moved here from Rome with his mother. His father left when he was just a baby."

"Continue. But skip that." Gabriel said.

"Anyway, Anna was outside playing with Velkan and she noticed you taking a box into your new house. She stopped and ran up to greet you."

Anna looked at Gabriel and smiled then turned back to Carl. "Keep going."

"You said hi as you ran up to him and he turned around. Gabriel said hi back then quickly took the box in and told his mom he was going to talk to you. So he came back out and said hi again then apologized for having to do that. You greeted each other then Anna asked you if you wanted to be her best friend because she didn't have any."

"And I said yes."

"Yep! That's when the whole thing started. The two of you became so close as you got older. Anna told you about all her boyfriends and the guys her parents tried to set her up with for marriage. You told each other everything. From the most stupid little things to your deepest darkest secrets."

"We spent everyday together." Anna caught on.

"Yes. You two would sneak out at night just to see each other. It's like some force of nature glued you to each other. Anyway, as you became young adults, you fell in love. On Anna's twentieth birthday, Gabriel asked you to be his girlfriend. You said yes of course and then you went to tell your parents. Anna's parents weren't very happy at first, but they eventually accepted it. They decided not to make anymore arranged marriage relationships. Anna never went anywhere near having sex until the two of you got together."

Anna smiled at Gabriel again. "Glad to know it was only you I ever slept with." She said then looked at Carl. "Continue."

"Well, about six months later, you became pregnant. Gabriel had already made his decision before you told him about it. But when you did, he asked you to marry him. But like I said, he was already planning to. Anyhow, you said yes then you went to tell your parents. By then, everyone was happy. But when Anna said she had some other news, the parents got worried. When you told them you were pregnant, they got angry and forbid you two to be together again. Of course, that didn't stop you. You grabbed a bag and went to Gabriel's house. He packed a bag and the two of you went off on your own."

By this time, Anna was crying into Gabriel's chest and Gabriel was holding her close trying to comfort her. He looked at Carl. "Go on."

"When your parents found out you ran off, they searched for you. They never found you. You two eloped and settled in the United States. Eight months later, you had a daughter named Allegra. Allegra grew up in the United States learning of your past and how you ended up in the U.S. When she turned ten, you decided to go back to Transylvania and surprise your parents. When you got there, someone had announced that Gabriel's mother was killed by a vampire. That upset you greatly because you never contacted her. That was your regret. When you went to see Anna's parents, Velkan had told you of their father's disappearance and their mother's sickness that had killed her two years before."

Anna was bawling at this point. "Keep going."

"So Velkan was happy to see you and he was happy to meet his niece. You told him of your lives in the last ten and a half years and what had been going on. Anna explained why she didn't contact him and he understood. Velkan seemed to be the only person who truly felt happy for you two. So you moved back here and lived with him and his wife Kara. She liked the three of you and was glad to become friends with you. On Allegra's fifteenth birthday, you two were out hunting some warewolves and trolls. You were supposed to be back that day. You were gone for a week, but you never showed. About a year before, you had a son named Carlisle. He was only nine months old at the time of your disappearance. A few days after you didn't come home, Velkan went searching for you leaving Kara to take care of the children. Allegra wanted to go with him because she felt she needed to. Velkan wouldn't let her because it was too dangerous. She accepted it and he promised to find you and bring you guys home. He found you in London three days later dead. Together, but dead. Allegra was really upset when he told her and she practically raised Carlisle on her own. She taught him everything she knew and she told them all about you guys as he got older. When Allegra got married, she moved to a smaller village with her husband and left Carlisle to take over the throne. Carlisle stayed until he had a son of his own and was old enough to take over. Once he did, he moved to Rome and became one of the knights of the Holy Order. He died on his 40th birthday and became the great arch angel of heaven. That's how your families got separated. Then that's where the legacy of the Van Helsings started. Allegra's Great Great Great Great Granddaughter's godson was Valerious The Elder. That's where Anna's family history started." He finished.

Anna had finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "But why didn't my parents tell me of this? Why would they keep a secret like that from me?"

"Because they felt guilty about their past selves and what they caused you and Gabriel. All that pain and hatred. They didn't want you to think they would still do something like that. They didn't want history repeating itself."

"But why wouldn't they at least tell me that I fell in love?"

"I don't know. That's not an answer I can give you. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "What about Gabriel's memories? How'd he lose them?"

"I haven't gotten that far. All I know is it had something to do with Dracula."

"Then we look at it later."

Carl nodded. "Yes. After we eat."


	7. Surprises and Answers

After eating breakfast, the trio went up to the library to look at the book Carl had been looking through earlier. "It says here that Dracula and Gabriel were close friends. Once the two of you disappeared, ten days later, Dracula found you and saved you. This was the time when he was human before he was the son of Valerious the Elder. Anna was nowhere to be found. She was presumed dead. Dracula and Gabriel had been friends for a long time. In the time he became your ancestor's son, he became evil. Of course you already know that part. But Gabriel had fought with him in war and when he found that Dracula had murdered his family, he turned and killed him in return. Once he was pronounced dead, Gabriel cut his finger off that had the Dragon insignia on it and took the ring. Doesn't say why though." Carl read aloud.

"Ok, but that only explains how I got the ring." Gabriel said. "We want to know how I lost my memory."

"It says here that you were born the arch angel of heaven created by God himself. Born by Carlisle's blood. The first arch angel of heaven. You had fought Dracula again and killed him. This time the devil turned him into a vampire and that's where he started taking revenge on the Valerious bloodline. Seventeen years ago, you were sent down to earth as a human. They sent you right on the steps of The Vatican. The force of the fall had caused you to be half dead as Cardinal Jinette had put it. It also occured to God that you had a bad past with him, so he erased your memory of your past with Dracula. But he wanted you to be sent here to get rid of Dracula once and for all. With Anna's help, you succeeded in doing so."

"So then why did I have the dreams of ancient battles past?"

"There's not an answer for that. It's just something that can't be explained."

"Is my entire fate set out for me now that Dracula's officially dead? Or can I make my own?"

"I assume it's the latter."

Gabriel nodded and took Anna outside. "Where are we going?" Anna asked him giggling.

"You'll see." He replied pulling her along and through the woods.

* * *

The two got to a large clearing and saw beautiful fields for miles filled with all kinds of flowers. Anna gasped. "It's...it's BEAUTIFUL! How'd you know this was here?"

"It's from passing through it. I just remembered the location."

"I love it." She said softly turning and kissing his cheek.

Gabriel kissed her temple. "I knew you would." He said turning her to face him. "Now that the sun is setting..." He got down on one knee pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Anna Marie Valerious, will you marry me?"

Anna gasped starting to cry happy tears. "Seriously?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. I love you with all my heart and I will protect you with all my being. I will be there for you through thick and thin."

She cried more happy tears at his honesty. "Then yes. I will." She said.

Gabriel smiled putting the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her passionately. Anna deepened it smiling through it then pulled away. Gabriel cupped her face gently. "I love you now and forever."

"And I love you now and forever." She replied softly smiling.

* * *

Back at the manor, the couple walked in and started up the stairs. "Why are you two so happy all of the sudden?" Carl asked seeing them on his way to bed.

"I did it, Carl. She said yes."

Carl looked at Anna and down at her left hand seeing a small silver band with a white gold diamond in the middle then looked up to her eyes again. "Well, congrats! To both of you."

"Thanks, Carl. Nite." The couple said in unison going up to bed.


	8. Ghostly Anna

The next morning, Anna woke up feeling his arm draped around her waist. She turned over and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. Gabriel stirred and groaned at the touch. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Fiance'." He said.

Anna smiled. "Good morning, Handsome."

"Sleep well, My Love?"

"Yes. Very. You?"

"Same." He said then kissed her all over her face.

Anna giggled. "Gabriel!"

He stopped and smiled chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied with another giggle. "How about a shower?"

"You really ready for that?"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other completely nude. I mean we have made love with each other."

He thought for a second. "That's true. Ok."

She smiled grabbing his hand and dragged him to the shower.

* * *

After the shower, Anna stepped out and Gabriel pulled her to him by her waist making her gasp in surprise then giggle. "Where do you think you're going?"

She giggled again. "To get dressed. I can't go out in public naked." She said playfully.

"Naked huh?" He said teasingly.

She looked at him mock shocked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah? Try me." He said running and grabbing her clothes off the dresser.

"Gabriel, stop! Don't do it. I swear to God if you do, I won't sleep with you for a week!"

He held her clothes over the open window. "I'll do it."

"Don't! Gabriel, give me my clothes!" She demanded in mock anger.

He let one finger slip and drop one end of the clothes. "Oops." He teased.

"Gabriel! I mean it! Give me my clothes!"

He pretended to drop them and grabbed them quickly laughing. "I'm messing with you, Darling. I wasn't actually going to do it."

She mock glared at him and stomped over grabbing her clothes from him. "Don't do that. They're the only clothes I have."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Love. I won't do it again."

"Good." She stated getting dressed. "Help me with my corset."

Gabriel walked over and tightened her corset for her. "There you go."

"Thank you." She said then turned pecking him on the lips. "I'm gonna go start breakfast."

"Ok, Hunny. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." She said going out the room.

"Papa!" Gabriel suddenly heard a little girl cry happily.

He looked up to find what looked to be like a little two year old Anna walk through the door. "Anna?" He questioned looking at her.

"Morning, Papa!" She said smiling at him. "Coming down for breakfast, Papa? Mama's cooking."

"Uh, yeah. I'm coming." He said putting his hat on.

* * *

Downstairs, Anna was cooking eggs and bacon. Little Anna came running in happily. "Mama! Papa's coming!" She yelled at her. Anna turned around surprised. "Gabriel?!" She yelled not taking her eyes off the little girl that looked like her.

Gabriel walked in. "What is it, Darling?"

Little Anna got up and ran to hug his legs. "Papa!" She said happily.

Anna looked at her hugging her fiance's legs stunned. "Are you seeing this?"

Gabriel looked at her. "The little you?"

Anna nodded. "Where'd she, I come from?"

Little Anna turned around. "Stop teasing, Mama." She said sitting down. "I'm hungry."

Anna looked at Gabriel stunned. He just shrugged. Anna looked at her younger self. "Ok, Baby." She said handing her a small plate. "There you go."

Little Anna smiled at her. "Thanks, Mama."

Anna nodded with a small smile then looked at Gabriel. "Hungry, Hun?"

Gabriel nodded and sat down. Anna gathered their two plates and handed him his sitting next to him. "Thanks, Anna."

She smiled at him. "Anything for you, My Love."

Little Anna looked up. "All done!"

The two looked over. "Ok, Sweetheart." Anna said taking the plate and putting it in the sink. When she looked back to her, she was gone. "Where'd she... I go?"

"I don't know. She... YOU just vanished."

"I think we're seeing things."

"I doubt it. At first I thought the same thing, but then you saw her. So then I knew I wasn't."

"Whatever it was, it was strange."

"I agree."


	9. Town Meeting

Anna put their dishes in the sink and walked up to Gabriel. "What do you say we go to town and tell the people of our success?"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist. "I say it's a good idea, but we should wait for Carl just to be safe."

"Oh, fooy!" She said pouting.

"I just don't want to take any chances, Hunny. We may have killed Dracula and his brides, but that doesn't mean a warewolf can't show up and attack on it's own free will. I'm just trying to keep you safe. I can't lose you, Anna."

"I can handle a warewolf, Gabriel. It's not like I haven't been knocking on heaven's door all my life. Besides, without Dracula's control, they'll be too preoccupied with surviving. They won't just assume attack on me. Or you for that matter."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just being protective of you. The Dracula mission was quite too close and it just makes me realize that I could have killed you before you cured the warewolf curse. If I had killed you, I wouldn't be able to do anything, but blame myself. Even if it wasn't under self-control."

"But you didn't. You kept the warewolf at bay. You fought for control over the warewolf and you won. You saved not only me, but my entire family and many others from being killed in the future. And for that, you're a hero." Gabriel looked down thinking about what she's saying and she gently brings his face to make him look at her in the eyes. "Gabriel, look at me. After this mission, I answered that question I asked you before. You are not a murderer. You are a holy man."

"Just because you say it, it doesn't mean it's right."

"Gabriel Van Helsing!" She said in a demanding tone. He looked at her and she sighed. "It doesn't matter what other people may think. They don't know what it's like to be you. After working with you, I do. I know what it's like to be you because I worked with you. Others may think you're a murderer, but in reality, you're a holy man."

"You really think that's true?"

"I know it's true. It's not just my opinion. It's fact. So don't let other people make you believe you're a murderer. Because you aren't."

Gabriel bends down to peck her lips. "This is why I love you."

"I love you too, Darling."

"Good morning!" Came a happy voice.

The couple looked over. "Morning, Carl."

"Anna and I are wanting to head to town to tell the people of our success in killing Dracula and his brides. We just thought to wait on you."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Carl said rushing out the door.

The couple laughed and followed him.

* * *

In town, Anna and Gabriel walked up to the well hand in hand. Carl followed. Anna stepped on the platform of the well and cleared her throat. "Friends! Towns people of Vaseria! There is some important news." Everyone gathered around her and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "This important news is that, Dracula and his brides are all dead! For good thanks to Van Helsing and his friend here." She announced pointing to them.

"No more vampires?!" A man asked shouting it from the back.

"No more vampires." Anna confirmed nodding. Everyone erupted into cheers. "Ok. Settle down." She commanded and they did. She continued. "I have to warn all of you to be on the lookout for any free warewolves just to be safe. They will be looking for food every once in a while in order to survive. Just precaution."

"Anything else?" A woman in the front row asked.

Anna looked at her. "No. Just that this mission would not have succeeded without the help of Van Helsing and his friend."

A lot of the town's single women ran happily up to Gabriel asking for marriages and thanking him for killing Dracula. "I'm grateful to have helped out in the killing of Dracula, but I'm afraid I can't accept your marriage proposals."

The women looked at him in surprise. "Why not, Mr. Van Helsing?" One of them asked.

"Because I'm already taken." He said honestly not looking at Anna.

Anna smiled to herself at his words. The same woman asked him, "By who?"

"By me." Anna blurted out.

The women turned to look at her. "Princess Anna?" They asked in unison surprised.

"Yes." She stated stepping down off the platform and taking Gabriel's hand. "He and I are engaged. He proposed to me in a forest clearing at sunset last night. I said yes of course and now we're engaged."

"Oh. Do you have a ring?" One asked.

Anna showed them her hand and the sun's rays reflected off the white gold gem. "It's white gold."

"Wow!" They all said in unison. They looked up at the two of them. "Sorry if we upset either of you for our misjudging."

"It's no worries, Ladies. Don't worry, there's someone out there for everyone. You'll each find a man you love and who loves you back soon enough. Don't try and rush things." Anna said. "And since I have no family or particular friends, you all are invited to the wedding."

The women smiled. "Thank you, Princess. We can't wait. And congratulations to both of you." They said and left.

Anna stood back on the platform and looked at everyone. "Since some of you already know, I'm letting you all know that Van Helsing and I are getting married. Everyone's invited. We will be back to announce the date and time in just a few days time. Meeting dismissed."

Anna stepped down as everyone went back to their business. Gabriel picked her up bridal style making her giggle. "That was wonderfully announced, My Love."

Anna smiled at him. "Thank you. And you know I can walk. I'm not injured."

"I know that. I just feel like carrying you." He said walking back to the manor.


	10. Unexpected Confession

When they got to the door of the manor, Anna looked at Gabriel smiling. "Can you put me down now?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Why should I?"

"You carried me back here from town. I don't want you to hurt your back."

"I won't. I'll be fine. Besides, I like carrying you."

"You're gonna make me get used to this. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Mam. I am." He said opening the door and carrying her up to the library.

Carl shook his head and followed them. "Kids." He said under his breath.

* * *

In the library, Gabriel sat down and sat Anna in his lap as Carl walked in and went to continue reading. Anna cuddled into him and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

Just thinking about something, Anna suddenly speaks. "Gabriel, do you think we can go back to Castle Dracula?"

He looks at her confused. "Castle Dracula? Why would you want to go back there?"

"I feel like I need to do something. For my family." She said looking at him turning around to face him. "Could we go back?"

Gabriel thought for a minute. "I guess. But you're not going alone. I don't like you being there by yourself."

"That's why I want you to come with me, Babe. I don't like being there by myself."

"K. But we stick together this time. The entire time we're there."

She nods. "I wouldn't want to split up. Not after what happened last time." She said truthfully. "The reason I told you to be careful was because I was afraid I might lose you. I couldn't have handled it if I had."

"For the same reason I told you not to get killed."

At the sound of that, she teared up. "I know. And I almost did actually. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She got up crying and ran to their room slamming the door shut behind her.

"ANNA!" He called after her running to catch up. He got to the door and knocked. "Anna, I'm not mad you didn't tell me earlier. Can I come in. I just want to talk."

Anna didn't move and just bawled into the sheets. Gabriel slowly opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him. He sat down and started to rub her back in comfort. Anna still didn't budge. "I...I...I..."

"Shhhhhhh. It's ok, Hunny. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you told me. Can you tell me what happened?"

Anna looked up continuing to bawl silently with tears running down her face. "You're really not mad I didn't tell you earlier?" She asked sniffling.

"No, Love. I'm not. But I'd like to know what happened that you almost did get killed. Can you do that?"

She climbed into his embrace and layed her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well..."


	11. Explanation and Going Back

"Well what, Sweetheart? Just tell me. I'm here to listen. Not judge you."

"Well, when we were at Castle Dracula the first time, Igor trapped Carl and I in the room the cure was in. Aleera showed up and threw me across the room. Carl had a brave adrenaline rush and saved me by knocking over the thing the cure was sitting in. When I was thrown across the room by Aleera, she almost knocked me unconscious. I could barely move. After Aleera hit Carl, she knocked my head against the wall. Carl threw the stake through her wing giving me the chance to take the cure and run to save you. If it wasn't for Carl, she would have killed me."

"Oh, Hunny. That's not your fault. You had no way of getting your sword out to fight. I'm just glad you're safe. I'll have to thank Carl for saving you though." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel." She whispered.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm just glad you told me." He whispered back pulling her closer against him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anna finally stopped crying. "It's still daylight outside." She said looking at him. "Can we go to Castle Dracula now?"

"Sure. Come on. We need to get some weapons just to be safe." He said setting her on her feet and getting up.

Anna took his hand and lead him to the armory. The two gathered some guns and swords. Anna also grabbed a mace and some silver bullets. "Lets go." She said closing the bag of weapons in her hand.

Gabriel nodded and lead to where the painting of the Transylvania map was. Standing in front of it, he looked at Anna and she nodded confirmation. He looked back at the painting. "In the name of God, open this door." He said in a demanding tone. The door opened and the couple walked through together.

Once through, Anna looked at him. "Lets do this." She said with confidence in her voice.


	12. The Plan

Gabriel looks at her. "What exactly is it we're doing?"

"Destroying everything. The entire lab and the library that Carl found on the way out. If warewolves show up, then they're just extra obstacles to get rid of."

"Most of the lab was destroyed when I fought Dracula."

"I know. But we need to destroy the rest. Burn anything made of wood. If someone else ever finds this place, someone evil, they can't rebuild the lab."

"You're so smart, Love. Ok. I'll just follow you then."

Anna nods and leads him to the partially destroyed lab. "The fireplace is on. There must be warewolves somewhere. Keep an eye out. I'll burn any wood parts untouched."

"Ok, Darling. I'm on it." He replied pulling out the sword he brought.

Anna went through finding every untouched wooden-made lab pieces and chucked them in the fireplace one by one. Once they were all burned, Anna turned around just as a warewolf was about to pounce on Gabriel. She grabbed her silver dagger and threw it at the monster. The blade hit right into it's heart and the monster fell back dead. "You ok, Gabriel?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm fine. Nice shot."

She smiled. "Velkan taught me that."

"I'm glad he did." He said then pulled the dagger out of the chest and handed it back to her.

She cleaned the blade and put it back in her bag. "All that's left is the library." She said and lead him to it quickly. "Any books that have to do with my family history and/or Dracula, take with you. They could be useful. Any other books on monsters or other, burn them."

"I figured that. Already on it." He said digging through a bookshelf.

* * *

About two hours later, they were done. They had found ten books on Anna's family history and five books on Dracula. The rest of the library was burned. Gabriel put the books in his bag and they went back to the manor. "In the name of God, open this door." Anna said.

The door opened they walked through. Anna put the weapons away and followed Gabriel into the library of the manor. Carl was just leaving. "Hey you two. Everything ok?"

"Everything's just fine, Carl. We went back to Castle Dracula and destroyed everything so it could never be used again for evil. We found these books that we thought would be useful." Gabriel said handing them to the friar.


	13. Secret Revealed

Carl took the books and layed them on the table he used. "I'll look at them tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Good nite, Carl." They said in unison.

"Good nite." He said with a smile and went to his room.

The couple looked at each other and laughed once he was out of hearing range. "He sounds like he was with that barmaid again from town while we were doing our thing." Anna commented.

Gabriel looked at her. "What barmaid?"

"Lilah Moore. She's the blond curly-haired barmaid in town. I found out from her that she and Carl spent the night together while you and I were at Castle Frankenstein."

"You mean Carl...?!" He let the rest of the sentence linger not wanting to feel embarrassed.

"Had sex? Yep! Carl's no longer a virgin. That smile of his when he went to bed just now, tells me he was just with her or that he at least talked to her about being with her again."

"WOW! I never thought Carl would ever do such a thing. I've known him for years. Cursing is one thing, but for him to... well, you know. That's just not at all right. I can't even picture that."

"He's a unique little friar. That's for sure. Just let him go. If he dates her, then he'll be happy. Like us!" She said jumping on him with a mischievous smile on her face.

Gabriel chuckled catching her. "What do you have on your mind? I see a mischievous look in your eyes that matches your grin."

"What do you think?" She said seductively and kissed him hard on the lips.

Gabriel responded by deepening the kiss and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Anna got down and pushed him down onto the red velvet couch right there in the library. She pounced on him and started unbuttoning his trench coat. Gabriel pulled away and looked at her. "Here?" He asked a little confused.

Anna nodded and kissed him again pulling his trench coat off and depositing it on the floor carelessly. Gabriel responded by taking her red shrug off and doing the same. Anna pulled away and whispered in his ear seductively. "Make love to me, My Monster Hunter."


	14. Losing Virginity Together

"I have no problem with that." He replied and kissed her again.

Anna deepened it and started pulling his sweater and shirt up. Gabriel writhed underneath her at the slight touches of her hands that brushed against his skin as she did so. Once she got it up to his neck, she pulled away just long enough to pull them over his head. Once she deposited them on the floor, she looked him up and down and smiled seductively. "I'm gonna enjoy teasing you." She whispered mischievously.

"Just don't tease for too long. I get to tease you a bit too." He said taking her corset off.

Gabriel flipped them over and took off her suspenders and shirt. Anna writhed under him and flipped them over again. She kissed his body from his neck down until she hit the waistband of his pants not missing a single millimeter of his skin. She took off his boots and socks then kissed him again. Gabriel flipped them again and tore off her boots. Anna moaned as Gabriel kissed her from the waist up not missing a single millimeter of her skin as she did with him. "Please don't stop." She moaned. He kissed her again and she took his pants off. Gabriel grunted with the fierce movement.

He took off her pants slowly in a tease and she moaned at his slight touch of skin to skin contact. He pulled away. "Like that?"

Anna nodded and grabbed for his boxers. "I want you so bad." She said panting.

Gabriel smiled at her eagerness and flipped them over. "Your call as to what to do now."

Anna slid his boxers off in a swift movement and grabbed his long sexy shaft with one hand. "Ready?"

He nodded. Anna kissed him hard again and began stroking his shaft gently. Gabriel Van Helsing moaned with pleasure. "I'm gonna... Anna." She stroked two more times and could feel him almost at his climax. She bent down and stuck his whole length in her mouth sucking like a vacuum. "Oh God, Anna." She sucked faster and he screamed her name as he climaxed. "ANNA!"

She felt the squirt of his seed and she sat up and swallowed. "Mmm. Taste like honey."

He chuckled. "My turn." He said flipping them over again. Anna giggled. Gabriel tore her panties off and fingered her.

"Oh, Gabriel." He swirled his finger around a little faster and then massaged one of her breasts with his other hand. "God, Gabriel. Ohh." He was getting harder the more wet she became. He stopped the fingering and massaged her other breast while sucking the one he massaged recently. "GABRIEL." He could feel her about to climax and bent down gently nibbling on her clitoris. "Ohhh, GOD. GABRIEL!" He thrust his tongue inside her and licked around really fast. "Ohh my God. Ohhh. GABRIEL!" She screamed climaxing.

He pulled away and sat up. "Ready for the real thing?"

"Oh my God, YES." She panted.

Gabriel positioned himself gently between her legs and thrust into her fast and hard. He grunted. Anna screamed with intense pleasure. He kissed her again then pulled away setting a pace for them. "I love you, Anna."

She looked at him and moaned. "I love you too. Ohhhhhh." He kissed her jaw then sucked her neck. Anna moaned again and traced his back muscles with her hands. "My God."

They went on for an hour and the two climaxed together. Gabriel flipped them over so Anna could lay on top of him. She collapsed out of breath. Gabriel panted too. "You... ok?"

"I'm... fine. That... was... AMAZING." She replied and looked at him. Gabriel moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and she smiled. He returned it.


	15. The Decision

Once there breathing became normal, Anna smiled at her fiance'. "What?" Gabriel asked amused.

"Nothing." *He's so handsome.* She thought and giggled.

"Oh really?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just want to know what you're thinking. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

Gabriel smirked. "Or else I'll tickle you." He said putting his hands up.

"Ok! Ok. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a man like you."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

Anna kisses him softly then pulls away. "Really. By the way, I can't wait until the wedding or have a family."

"Speaking of having a family, how many kids do you want?"

"I uh... I don't know. How about you? How many do YOU want?"

"Me? Well, I don't care as long as you get what YOU want."

"Well, hmmm." *I think I want... six. Yeah.* "I want six children."

"Six? Are you sure, Darling?"

"I'm sure." She said smiling brightly.

"Are you two coming down for dinner?!" Carl yelled walking in.

The couple gasps. "CARL!" They said in unison as Gabriel covered them up with a blanket.

Carl looked at them and blushed turning away. "I'm SORRY! I didn't realize..."

"Knock next time will you?!" Gabriel yelled angrily.

"I'm SORRY! It was an accident. I mean who in the world has SEX in the freaking library of the house?!"

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed.

"Right. I'll see you two at dinner." He said and scampered off.

Anna sighed in frustration once he was out the door. "I swear if he walks in on us like that again, I'll freaking knock him into next year!"

"Anna Darling, I think you're overreacting just a little bit."

"Overreacting?! I think I'm being perfectly sensible. I mean really, he could have seen me NAKED! BARE NAKED!"

"My Darling Anna, it's alright. He didn't see you. I won't ever let him see you like that. Only **I** get to see you like that. And the children if they accidentally stumble upon you in the bathroom or in our room changing."

Anna sighed defeated. "Alright. I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Gabriel."

Gabriel kissed her temple. "It's ok, Anna. Come on. Lets get dressed and go down for dinner."

Anna nodded and got up getting dressed.

* * *

After dinner, everyone said their good nights and Gabriel walked Anna to bed. Anna stripped and put on her nightgown. Gabriel changed to just a pair of pajama pants. Anna was about to climb into bed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Gabriel, when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible. Why?"

"Three weeks sounds good to me."

"Alright. When do you want to announce it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Say one 'o' clock?"

"Ok. Sounds good, Hunny." He said kissing the top of her head.

Anna turned around and whispered in his ear. "The sooner I'm your wife, the better. I want to be Anna Marie Valerious Van Helsing."

"I love you so much, Anna." He whispered back.

"As I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing." She replied in her still whispered tone and kissed him softly.

Gabriel picked her up and got into bed laying her on top of him. Anna sighed contentedly and smiled. Gabriel smiled back and kissed her temple. "Good nite, My Anna."

"Good nite, My Gabriel." She whispered and fell asleep.


	16. Wedding Planning

The next afternoon just after lunch, the trio headed to town to announce the wedding. They got there right at one 'o' clock and Anna stood on her spot on top of the well. "Friends and neighbors of Vaseria!" Anna spoke. Everyone looked at her. "Today I'm here to announce that I, Princess Anna Valerious am getting married to Gabriel Van Helsing in three weeks. We've discussed it last night. It will be on October 5 at 4:00." She finished.

Gabriel stepped forward. "May I say something to all of you?" He asked the people. Everyone nodded. "These last few days have been the best days of my life. I was known to be a man of murder and have been the most wanted man in Europe. Coming here to Transylvania has changed me in ways I never thought could happen in the eyes of others. The princess was under my protection by an order of higher power until Dracula was killed. I never expected to feel something for someone else and care for someone else so much until a couple of days ago. I fell in love with Princess Anna and what was even more unexpected was that she fell in love with me too. Anna has changed my life for the better and I will do everything in my power to protect her and the rest of Vaseria for the rest of my life." Everyone cheered at that and the trio left.

* * *

Once the trio got back to the manor, Carl went to the tower and the couple started wedding arrangements. Gabriel cabled the florist and she asked him what the wedding colors are. He didn't know and he looks at Anna. "Anna?"

Anna is sitting on the chair looking for a wedding dress design in a book. "Yeah?"

"What do you want the wedding colors to be?"

Anna looked at him and thought for a minute. "Red and white." She said then went back to looking through her wedding dress book.

Gabriel cabled the florist with the wedding colors and his response was, _Would you like roses, lilies, or orchids?_ He responded with roses and went to tell his fiance'. "Anna, the flowers will be here the day before the wedding."

"Ok, Love. I found the design I want to use."

Gabriel walked over and looked at the one she pointed to. "It's perfect. It's so you, Darling."

"You really think so?" She asked looking at him.

"I do." He said kissing her temple.

"I think it should be white and the design within the dress should be red. What do you think?"

"I can picture you wearing it perfectly. I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Ok. I'll have Carl go to town to get it made and pick it up."

"Sounds good, Hunny."

* * *

After dinner, the trio were relaxing in the den. Carl is on his special chair in front of the fireplace and the couple is sitting on the love seat a few feet away. Anna sighed contentedly and cuddled closely into Gabriel. Gabriel pulled her against him and covered her with a blanket. Anna smiled and looked up. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked down at her. "Yeah, Darling?"

"I love being called that. Anyway, I was wondering when you wanted to try for a baby."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought maybe we should try early. I mean I really want a family and given our ages, I want to be able to conceive easily enough to have six."

"Well, when do you want to try? I don't care when as long as you're happy."

"I don't know. I guess tonight?"

"Well, we did make love yesterday and we haven't had any fun today."

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then lets go. Carl's passed out anyway and the fire's died down."

Gabriel picked her up and carried her to their room and they made love for the second time.


	17. Breakfast

Three days later, it was 4:00 a.m. and Anna woke screaming. "GABRIEL! NOOOOO!"

Gabriel woke to her screaming and sat up. "Anna? Anna Darling, what's wrong?"

Anna looked over and hugged him tight starting to cry. "Oh thank God. It was just a nightmare. It felt so real though."

Gabriel hugs her and rubs her back. "What was the nightmare, Darling?"

Anna looks up with the tears still streaming silently. "W...w...we were on a mission to kill a sphinx and I got knocked unconscious while you tried to finish it off. You miscalculated a move and the sphinx killed you. That's when I woke up screaming."

He pulled her close against him and tried calming her down. "Shhhhh. It's alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kisses the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Gabriel." She whispers.

"I love you too, My Darling Anna." He replies.

* * *

It was 8:30 when they officially got up. Gabriel went to the library to find Carl and Anna went to make breakfast. "Hmmm. What should I make for breakfast today?" She thought aloud. Anna went to the fridge and looked to see what she had. "Lets see here. We got grits, oatmeal, strawberries, pineapple, bacon, watermelon, grapes, and eggs." She looked back at the eggs and bacon. "Ooh. Eggs and bacon is perfect. Then I'll cut up the strawberries and pull out the grapes. That's the perfect breakfast combination." She finalized and pulled the said items out. She put the bacon in the skillet and set it on medium heat. She pulled some grapes off their vines and set them in a bowl. She then cut up the strawberries and set them in a separate bowl. She finished cooking the bacon and sat it on a plate. She rinsed the pan and then started cooking the eggs. She made some scrambled first and then some dippy for choice. Then she made what's called Bird's Nest and made three sets.

Gabriel and Carl smelled the food from the library and came down to the kitchen. "Anna, what you making?"

Anna turned around and smiled. "Just in time. I made eggs and bacon. I cut up some strawberries and got some grapes. I figured you can choose what eggs you want, so I made some scrambled, dippy, and what's called Bird's Nest. Help yourself." She said getting plates down.

Gabriel took a Bird's nest and a dippy egg, ten pieces of bacon, a spoonful of grapes, and three spoonfuls of strawberries. He sat down while the other two got their plates. Carl chose the scrambled eggs, took five pieces of bacon, four spoonfuls of grapes, and a spoonful of strawberries. Anna took a Bird's Nest and a dippy egg, two pieces of bacon, and one spoonful each of the grapes and strawberries. The two sat down with Anna across from Gabriel. Gabriel took his first bite of the Bird's Nest and made a face of being in heaven. He swallowed and looked at her. "That's amazing, Anna. It's wonderful. Thank you for making breakfast."

Anna smiled. "Thank you. And you're welcome." She said then ate her meal.

Carl seemed to be ravaging his. He got done in five minutes and looked at Anna. "It was a wonderful breakfast, Princess. Thank you." He said putting his dishes in the sink and Anna nodded. "Well, I'm off to the library again." He mused and left.

Anna giggled at the friar's behavior and went back to eating. Gabriel just shook his head and quickly finished his. He put the dishes in the sink and Anna followed with hers. She hugged him from behind. "I can't believe our wedding is almost here."

Gabriel turned around and hugged her. "I know. Me either." He replied and pecked her lips. "It'll be here soon enough. I better get back to help Carl."

"Ok. Hey, I'm going to go have my dress made. So I'll be in town for a few hours. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Ok, Love. Be careful. Take your sword and a gun just for precaution."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." He said then kissed her softly. One he let linger for a few seconds before pulling away. "See you later." He said then left.

Anna grabbed the necessary weapons and headed to the clothes maker.


	18. Wedding Dress, Cake, and Hair

Anna got to the clothes maker and walked in. The clothes maker lady looked up. "Can I help you, Princess Anna?"

Anna smiled. "Yes. I came to have my wedding dress made."

"Oh good. Can you show me the design you want?"

Anna flipped the wedding dress book to the dress design she wanted and pointed. "This one. I would like the main part white and the design within the dress to be red."

"Sure thing. It'll be ready in sixteen days."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem, Princess. This is going to be the best wedding ever in Vaseria."

Anna giggled and nodded in agreement. "Thanks again. I'll have my friar friend pick it up." She said and left. *What to do now?* "Oh. I know. Cake." She said out loud and went to the baker's.

The baker looked up and smiled his genuine smile. "Well good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Daniel. I'm here to pick out my wedding cake. Do you have any preferences?"

"I can make whatever you like, Princess. Just name it. Use your imagination. What do you picture your cake to look like?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Hmm... I see a chocolate and vanilla 7-layer cake. Round not square. Every other layer being the same cake. Start with the bottom being chocolate. That's my favorite. Then I see the decorations being red roses all the way around the chocolate layers and green, red, and blue fireworks around the vanilla layers. The first vanilla layer should be blue, then the next should be green, then the red on the next and repeat. I want the edges of the icing on all layers to be that swirly design and covered in that rainbow colored dot candy sprinkle stuff."

Daniel writes it down word for word. "Ok. And anything special on the top?"

"Nope. Just the bride and groom decals. I want it to be of Gabriel and I in our normal clothes. Weapons and all."

"That's different. It might be a bit difficult, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Daniel. See you at the wedding." She said and left. This time she went home. She opened the door and went to the library. She walked in to find Gabriel in a tux and gasped.

Gabriel looked to the direction of the gasp and smiled. "Hi, Darling. Back so soon?"

Anna just stared. *He looks so different. I like it.*

"Anna?" Gabriel asked.

Anna broke her concentration and blushed. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just... umm... I..."

Gabriel chuckled. "It's ok, Anna. I know. I look different. I don't normally like tuxedos. But it was shipped to me by The Cardinal. I was just trying it on. It's for the wedding."

"Oh. Well, You look really handsome."

"You think so?"

"I do. My dress will be ready in sixteen days. I also went to get the cake prepared. Daniel the baker will have it here the day of."

"Ok. So anything else that needs to be done?"

"Nope. Oh, the bride and groom decals is a surprise for you. I had it specially made for keepsake."

"Cool. So you ok with this?"

"Yes. But at the wedding, keep your hair down. It looks weird tied back." She said pulling his hair free of it's confinement.

"That's what I said. But no one would listen."

"I think he looks dashing with it tied back." Carl piped up.

Anna frowned. "I don't. It looks weird. He looks nothing like himself with it that way. Besides, he likes it down too. He's keeping it down and that's final."

Carl sighed in defeat. "Fine. He can keep it down."

Anna smiled at her little victory and turned back to Gabriel who smiled back. "Anna, You should put your hair up."

"Really? In what fashion?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Ok."


	19. Wedding Preparation and Wedding Day

Sixteen days later, everyone was excited. Gabriel and Anna set up the flower arrangements and the decorations were all set. Anna turned around squealing excitedly. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow!"

Gabriel walked over and pulled her in a hug. "I know, Darling. Me either. But hey, everything is going to be perfect."

Anna pulled away smiling. "I know. I'm just so excited. I'm going to be Mrs. Gabriel Valerious Van Helsing."

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes. It sounds so nice when you say it."

Anna giggled. "Oh! I have some news for you as well."

"What's that?"

Anna smiled the biggest smile ever. "I'm pregnant! I found out yesterday. The doctor said I'm two weeks along."

"Anna, that's great!" He replied picking her up and spinning her around.

Anna laughed. "I thought I'd surprise you by waiting until the day before our wedding. I thought about telling you the day of, but then I thought with everything else it'd be a bit much. So I thought to tell you today instead."

"Well, it's wonderful news. I'm so happy that I don't think I could possibly get any happier."

Anna pecked him on the lips. "Me either. I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy. I just want a healthy baby."

"Me too, Love. Me too." He said pulling away.

"Anna! I got your dress. It's BEAUTIFUL. Come see." Carl said smiling.

"Coming." She replied leaving Gabriel alone. She followed Carl to where he hung the dress and she gasped. "Oh, it's BEAUTIFUL! I'm going to go try it on." She said taking it to her room and putting it on quickly. "Carl! Come see!"

Carl walked in and clapped his hands together in astonishment. "Oh, Anna. You look absolutely DIVINE."

"You really think so?"

"Gabriel won't be able to take his eyes off of you tomorrow."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, Carl. I'll be out in a minute."

Carl left and let Anna change.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was getting ready. The barmaid Lilah brought all the wine and beer and set it up for the after party. She was going to be the maid of honor so she came to set up early and get dressed. Once done, she came to find Anna in her room dressed. "Hey, Princess. Need help with your hair?"

Anna turned around smiling. "Please? It's not working with me today."

Lilah nodded and helped her put her hair up nice and neat. Her hair was left half down and the other part was up in a waterfall like bun. "There. What do you think?"

Anna looked in the mirror and gasped. "I love it! Thank you, Lilah."

"No problem, Hun." She said putting her tiara and veil on. "There. Now you look absolutely perfect. Ready to go? We have two minutes to spare."

"Yes. Lets go." She said and followed her to the entrance.

Gabriel was at the alter waiting patiently. His best man was a nice young man from the village. He was 24 and had just gotten married a few months ago himself. Lilah got into her place and told the organ player to start the music. Anna opened the doors and smiled looking only at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't believe how she looked. He just stared and smiled brightly. Once Anna got to the alter, the music stopped and she took Gabriel's hand facing Carl. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna Marie Valerious in holy matrimony. If there's anyone here who thinks they should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent. "Ok. Gabriel, you're first."

Gabriel smiled. "Anna Marie Valerious, you have changed my life drastically. I was not long ago known to be a murder. I was the most wanted man in Europe. I came here a few weeks ago on a mission to help you kill Dracula. On this mission, I never expected to find a woman, namely you that I'd fall in love with. But seeing you do everything in your power to try and save your family and being protective of your town, I was in aw. I never met any woman in the world like you before. I envied you and wanted to get to know you better. What I never truly expected was to find that you felt the same way for me. But I'm glad you did. So I stand here today as the happiest man alive. I love you, Anna."

Anna was smiling and crying silently. She wiped her tears and started her vows. "Gabriel Van Helsing, when you first walked into my town, I thought you were the most distracting, most annoying person I'd ever met. But you surprised me and you saved my life three times. The first time it was from being carried off by one of Dracula's brides, the second time is from being bitten and turned, and the last time was by keeping the warewolf at bay so I could save you from the curse. Throughout this mission, I never expected to fall in love. In fact, I expected to die in honor of my family. But something about you changed all that. I fell in love with you and I knew I had to live through the mission. I never imagined myself falling in love with any man until you came along. You changed my life for the better and I wouldn't have it any other way. You've given me the gift of having a family of my own and standing here today, I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now. I love you so much."

Gabriel smiled. "Ok. Gabriel, do you take Anna Valerious to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do." He said putting the ring on her finger.

"And do you Anna, take Gabriel Van Helsing to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do." She said putting his ring on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me by mother nature in Vaseria, Transylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gabriel pulled Anna in and dipped her kissing her deeply and passionately. Everybody clapped and cheered. Gabriel pulled away wrapping his arm around Anna's waist and faced the crowd with her. The couple walked up the isle and lead everyone to the after party. The two sat down at their table and Gabriel looked at Anna. "Hello, Wife."

Anna giggled. "Hello, Husband."

The food was served and everyone was having a good time. Lilah walked up to Carl as everyone waited for the cake to arrive. "Hello, Carl."

Carl turned around and blushed. "Hello, Lilah. Umm... what are you doing over here?"

"I can't come talk to my boyfriend?"

"Oh! Of course you can."

"So I came to tell you that marrying your friends was very generous of you."

"Thanks. Well, anything for a friend."

"You're so sweet." She said kissing his cheek.

Carl blushed again. Anna noticed and told Gabriel to look. "Seems like Carl has a girlfriend." He whispered to his new wife.

"I agree. Look how he keeps blushing. I think he's in love." She whispered back.

"Maybe."

That's when the baker came in with the cake. Anna gasped and ran to look at it up close. "Oh, Daniel. It's PERFECT. Thank you. Even the bride and groom decals are perfect. You even got the belt buckles of my corset just right." She turned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, Princess." He said handing her the knife.

Anna waved Gabriel over and got everyone's attention. Gabriel and Anna cut their piece to share and Anna fed him the first bite. She slightly missed and got a little icing on his nose. The two laughed. Gabriel fed her the next bite doing the same thing only missing on purpose. The couple laughed again. Everyone laughed in spite of their situation and got a piece of their own sitting back down with their glasses of wine or beer. The couple cleaned up and did the same. Once everyone was settled, Carl chimed his glass and everyone looked to him. He stood up. "I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom. Gabriel, I've known you for seventeen years and you're the first person to become my friend. I never had any friends until I met you. I was glad to help you with your missions. No matter how dangerous they were. I was never a field man and when you told me that I was to come with you on the Dracula mission, I was absolutely terrified. But once I got here, I was ok. I met a girl and I watched my friend fall in love. I never knew of anything of romance except for what I read in books. That is until I found someone for myself and I saw the way you Anna were together. I'm grateful for your friendship and I'd never change a thing. Anna, you were my next friend I had. You taught me what it was to be brave and courageous. I'm grateful to you for that. Thanks to you, I'm no longer as frightened to be in the field working. I'm glad to see you love Gabriel for who he is and understand his situation. I'll never forget this mission. Congrats, My Friends! To Gabriel and Anna Valerious Van Helsing!"

"To Gabriel and Anna Valerious Van Helsing!" Everyone echoed. They cheered and started to mingle for the rest of the time.

Throughout the end, everyone was saying their congratulations and their goodbyes. But suddenly bullets were flying in through the windows. Everyone got down and Anna gasped. "NO! NOT TODAY! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"

Gabriel pulled her under the table and hugged her tight. Anna started crying. "No. Everything was perfect. Now it's all RUINED." She sobbed. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and it's ruined."

"Hush, My Anna. It's alright. Everything will be ok. At least the actual ceremony went smoothly. You should be grateful for that."

Anna pulled away wiping her tears. "You're right. I am grateful for that. But now I can't have my baby lose it's father."

"You won't. I promise. Everything's going to be just fine." He soothed.

Anna saw the cake get knocked over and ran to catch the bride and groom decals. "NO!"

"ANNA!"

A bullet hit her side, but she caught the decals. "AHH!"

"ANNA!" Gabriel yelled dodging all the bullets and kneeling beside her. "Where are you hit, Darling?"

"My side."

Gabriel looked to the right side and found the wound. "You're bleeding profusely. We need to get that bullet out." He said putting pressure on the wound. "SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!"

"THERE'S ONE ON THE WAY!" Someone yelled across the room.

Gabriel turned to his wife. "You're gonna be ok, Anna. Everything's going to be ok."

Anna went unconscious and the surprise ambush stopped.


	20. Waking Up

A doctor came and knelt beside Anna. "What happened?"

"An ambush. The wedding was going perfect and then we had a surprise ambush. They were just shooting up the place. I never caught who they were though. Anna saw the cake get knocked and she jumped out to save the bride and groom decals from being shattered. She caught them, but she got shot in the side as she jumped." Gabriel explained. "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor pulled the bullet out and bandaged the wound. "She'll be fine. She's just unconscious. I'd say she'll wake up within an hour or two. She didn't lose too much blood thanks to your pressure until I got here."

"Oh thank God. Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and tended to the wounded guests.

* * *

Two hours later, Anna woke up and saw Gabriel. "Gabriel." She murmured.

"I'm here, Anna." He said stroking her hair and squeezing her hand.

"The baby."

"The baby is fine. No damage to it." Anna sighed in relief. "Everything's going to be just fine. I promise. I'll find the ones that did this. When I do, I'll kill them."

Anna nodded and sat up wincing in pain. "I'm ok. Just a little sore." She reassured.

Gabriel nodded and sat her in his lap. "That's understandable." He said putting his hands on her abdomen and kissing her temple.

Anna put her hands on his laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Gabriel. And I love this baby. I can't lose this baby."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it too. I love you both so much." He replied rubbing her belly and kissing the top of her head.


	21. Birth

Eight months have passed and Anna is getting much larger. She found out her second month she's pregnant with triplets. The couple is very excited and can't wait. It's 9:00 a.m. and Anna wakes up smiling. The babies are kicking and she giggles. "Good morning, Babies. Mommy's excited to meet you too."

Gabriel awakens himself and smiles. "Good morning, Gorgeous. Babies kicking you awake?"

Anna turned and smiled at her husband. "Kind of. I think they're excited to be born." She said giggling. She stands up and goes to get a shower. She steps out and dries off ten minutes later. "All better." She says happily then hears a splash looking down. Her eyes widen. "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel comes running in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke!"

"But you aren't due for two weeks!"

"These babies are coming today. Help me to the bed."

Gabriel does as requested and helps her to the bed. He calls the doctor and the doctor comes rushing to the manor. "I'm here." He says setting up. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Panting and breathing, Anna answers. "Five... minutes. AAAHHH!"

Gabriel takes her hand and rubs her back. "You're doing great, Darling. Just keep breathing."

* * *

An hour later and she's finally ready. "Ok, Anna. On the next contraction, I need you to take a deep breath and push down as hard as you can."

Anna nodded and did as told. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gabriel wiped her forehead with the cold, wet towel. "You're doing great, Hunny."

Anna pushes again screaming in pain. "I'm so NOT doing this EVER again!"

"BEAUTIFUL, Anna." The doctor said. "Again. The head is crowning."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's it! Head's out! Now just breathe and don't push until I say."

Anna nods panting. "You're doing just BEAUTIFULLY, Anna." Gabriel said.

"Ok. PUSH!"

She did and then a piercing cry filled the room. Anna laughed at it and smiled at her husband. "You did WONDERFUL, Darling."

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

"Velkan Conner Valerious Van Helsing." Anna said.

"Beautiful choice, Love." Gabriel said kissing her forehead.

He cut the cord and the baby was wrapped up after being cleaned. He handed Velkan to Anna and told her to push again. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"BEAUTIFUL. Again."

She did four more times and another cry entered the room. "What is it?"

"A girl."

"You name her, Gabriel."

"Megan Belle Valerious Van Helsing."

"I love it."

The baby was cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to Anna. "Ok. Last baby." He said looking between her legs. He frowned. "It's breech. This baby is going to come out backwards. This is dangerous. Anna, I need you to push very carefully."

She did and ten minutes later the cry of the newborn filled the room. "Gender?"

"Another girl."

"You name this one, Anna." Gabriel said.

"Jasmine Jane Valerious Van Helsing."

"Good choice. I love it." He replied smiling.

Jasmine was cleaned and wrapped then handed to Anna. "Welcome to the world, Jasmine, Megan, and Velkan. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy." Gabriel said talking to the babies.

The triplets smiled at their parents and Velkan reached for Gabriel. He picked up his son and cuddled him. The twin girls started crying and Anna fed them. She smiled at her daughters then looked to her husband with their son and smiled some more. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Gabriel looked at his wife and smiled. "Me too, Darling. Me too. You gave me three wonderful children and a family. I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you too." She replied as the girls finished and burped. The couple laughed. "Guess they don't need burped. It was automatic."

Gabriel chuckled. "Guess so."

The identical girls looked at their mother and cooed. Anna picked them up and kissed their heads. "I love you, My Beautiful Princesses."


	22. First Birthday Party

A year later, the triplets are talking and learning to read. Velkan has a mix of his father and his uncle's personalities. Megan is like her dad and Jasmine is like Anna in every aspect. Both girls look like Anna and Velkan looks like his uncle. It's their first birthday and Anna and Gabriel are setting up for the party. The couple had their coronation two weeks prier and are now king and queen officially. Velkan walks in the den where his parents are setting the gift table up. "Papa!"

Gabriel turned around and smiled. "Hey, Little Man. What you doing?"

"Party!"

"Almost, Buddy. We're almost ready. You look handsome in your little suit. So I guess you're ready. Are your sisters dressed yet?"

"Right here, Papa." Megan said walking in with Jasmine behind. The two had identical dresses on. Megan's was red and white while Jasmine's was a sky blue color.

"Don't you two look beautiful."

"Thank you, Papa." They said in unison.

Anna finished putting up the table decor and turned around smiling. "All done." She said then saw her daughters. "Well, aren't you the most beautiful princesses today."

The girls giggled. "Thank you, Mama."

"Mama!" Velkan said.

Anna turned around. "And my most handsome little boy." She said kissing his forehead.

The doorbell rang and Gabriel went to open it. "Welcome to the manor, Everyone. The gift table is over there." He said pointing to it.

Everyone put their gifts to the kids on the table and sat in the kitchen for lunch. Once lunch was over, Anna brought out the cake. "_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Velkan, Megan, and Jasmine. Happy Birthday to you._" Everyone sang.

The kids made their wishes and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Anna cut the cake giving everyone who wanted one a piece. Jasmine kept missing her mouth at first and got icing all over her face. Velkan had his father help him. Megan was doing pretty good on her own except she got a little icing on her forehead for accidentally flinging the fork trying to get a big bite loose. After cake and the kids were all cleaned up, they went in the den for presents. "Ok, Velkan, you first." Anna said handing him his first gift.

Velkan opened it and gasped happily. "BOAT!"

"That one was from Paul."

"Thank you, Paul." Velkan said to his closest friend.

The boy nodded and Anna handed him his second gift. "This one's from Daisy."

Velkan opened the gift and looked at it confused. "What is it?"

"It's a bracelet I made for you, Velkan."

"Oh. Thank you, Daisy."

"You're welcome."

Anna handed him his final gift and he opened it eagerly. "A sword! Thank you, Papa and Mama."

"You're welcome, Baby." Anna replied smiling as she handed Megan her first gift. "This one's from Fiona."

Megan opened it and gasped. "BABY DOLL! Thank you, Fiona."

The girl nodded and Anna handed her the second gift. "This one's from Haley."

Megan opened the gift smiling. "Stroller!"

"It's for the baby doll Fiona got you. But that's not all. There's more." Haley said.

Anna handed her the second gift from her and Megan opened in excitement. "Baby clothes! And diapers! Thank you, Haley!"

Anna handed her the final gift and she opened it up. "A gun?"

"It was my first gun. It's for you to practice with before your father trains you to fight." Anna said. "I know how much you want to help your father and I out and I thought it a good idea to give it to you now."

"Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, Princess." They said in unison.

Fiona is friends with both girls and got them each a gift. Anna handed it to Jasmine. "This one's Fiona's gift."

Jasmine opened it and a rug flew out literally. "Whoa! What is it?"

"It's a magic carpet. He can take you anywhere you want and he's helpful too."

"Cool! Thank you, Fi."

"You're welcome, Jas."

Anna handed her the second gift. "This one's from Daxter."

Jasmine opened it and gasped again. "A genie lamp!"

"It's a special genie lamp. Rub the side three times."

She did and out popped a genie. "Who dares to wake the mighty Genie from his ten year sleep?" It boomed.

"That would be me." Little Jasmine said.

Genie looked to her and smiled. "Well, a little girl. You have three wishes. I can give you anything you want."

*Genies are like slaves to the lamp. I'll make two wishes and then set him free.* "Ok. I wish to see my future."

Genie brought a spherical glass in front of her and it showed her at the age of eighteen with a boy. "**I love you, Aladdin.**"

"**I love you too, Jasmine.**" The boy replied and they kissed.

Jasmine looked confused. "Who's Aladdin?"

"You will find out for yourself soon enough, Little Princess." Genie said.

"Ok. Now I wish for all our friends to have lots of money. Evenly."

Genie did so and their friends gasped happily giggling. "Ok. You have one more wish, Little Lady."

"I wish for you to be set free."

Genie looked surprised, but it happened and his confinements were gone. Jasmine smiled. "Why would you do such a thing?" He asked.

"Because I read about genies and I know for them it's like being a slave. Slaves are bad. You deserve freedom." Jasmine replied smiling. "And you're my new friend." She turned to Daxter. "Thank you for the genie, Dax."

"You're welcome, Jasmine."

Anna handed her the last gift and she opened it eagerly. Inside the box was a baby tiger. "A baby tiger?"

"She's for you. I know how you always wanted a pet and with your wild personality, we got you a tiger."

"Thank you Mama and Papa. She's wonderful. I think I'll name her Rajah." She said picking the baby tiger up out of the box. "Your new name is Rajah. What do you think?"

The baby tiger looked at her then licked her face. Jasmine giggled. "I think she likes you." Anna said.

"I think so too and I think she likes her name as well." Jasmine replied.

"We'll go to the blacksmith tomorrow morning and get her a collar so if she ever gets lost, people will know who she belongs to."

"Ok, Mama." She put Rajah down and the baby tiger climbed into her lap and curled into a ball. Jasmine laughed. "I think she thinks I'm her bed."

Everyone laughed. The party went on for two more hours then the guests left.


	23. Aladdin

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Jasmine got up. She only pretended to be asleep. She quietly got up and dressed and called for Carpet. "Carpet!" Carpet came and floated in front of her. "We're going on an adventure." She said climbing on him. Rajah awoke and looked at her trying to climb on. "Sorry, Rajah. You can't come. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'll bring some fresh fruit if you stay quiet to Mama and Papa. Can you do that?" Rajah nodded smiling at the thought of fresh fruit and layed down to sleep again. Jasmine took the money she had from her piggy bank and smiled. "To the market, Carpet."

Carpet flew to the market and accidentally knocked down the Genie lamp which caused Anna to hear and wake up. Jasmine and Carpet were long gone and Anna came to see what the noise was. She turned on the lights and rubbed her eyes. "Jasmine, is that you?" She asked groggily and let her eyes adjust. Once she could see clearly, she looked to the bed to find Rajah asleep and Jasmine gone. Anna turned the lights out and ran to her room. "GABRIEL! GABRIEL! WAKE UP!"

Gabriel woke and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, Anna?"

"JASMINE'S GONE! I heard a crash and went to check to see if she was ok, but when I turned the lights on, only Rajah was in bed and Jasmine was missing!"

Gabriel got up and got dressed. "Alright. She couldn't have gone far. I'll go look for her. You stay here and calm down. We don't want you putting too much stress on the baby."

Anna was four months pregnant with their fourth child and found out it was another girl. Anna took a deep breath and sat down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You just stay here and get some rest. I'll go look for Jasmine and bring her home. I promise."

Anna nodded and just as Gabriel walked out the door, Genie came floating in. "What's going on, Gabe?"

"Princess Jasmine is missing. I'm going to look for her."

"I'll help. I don't need to sleep much being a genie."

"Thank you, Genie. If you find her, come get me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

[With Jasmine and Carpet]

Jasmine had just bought some watermelons and mangoes. Giving the stand owner wasn't there due to it being late at night, she left the money and a note with her name for him. She loaded up Carpet and started heading towards the desert. Genie came and stood in front of her. "Princess Jasmine. There you are."

"What are you doing here, Genie?"

"I came to bring you home. Your parents were worried sick."

"Please don't tell Mama and Papa where I am. I just came to the market for Rajah and was going on a little adventure. I'll be back before they're up."

"Your Papa is out looking for you."

"Please don't tell him you found me. I'll be home safe in a couple of hours."

Genie sighed as Jasmine gave him the cutest puppy dog pout and eyes. "Alright. I'll tell your Papa to go home and sleep and that I'll stay out to look for you. I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Thank you, Genie." She said smiling.

Genie went to tell Gabriel the deal and he reluctantly agreed. Genie came back and followed Princess Jasmine. They saw a boy about the age of a toddler with a little monkey on his shoulder steal a piece of fruit. "Hey, You! Thief!" Genie yelled.

The boy turned around and froze. "Me?"

Genie nodded and the boy ran. "Stop him, Genie!" Jasmine yelled.

Genie magically caged the boy stopping him in his tracks. The boy turned around and looked at the two. "What are you?"

"He's a genie. And I'm Princess Jasmine." Jasmine said. "What's your name, Thief?"

"A...A...A...Aladdin." He stuttered nervously. He recomposed himself and spoke more confidently. "And this is my monkey friend Abu."

"Where are your parents, Aladdin?"

"I don't have any. I've been living on my own since I was born. Abu here found me and took care of me until I could walk and talk. Now he just stays with me. I was abandoned the day of my birth and the only thing that was there was the blanket I was wrapped in with the name Aladdin on it and a note that told me the date of my birth. The note was from my birth mother. It said that I was in danger and that she abandoned me to save me. She said she loved me and that she'd see me again one day. But when I started walking and talking, I went to look for her and I was told she had died. She was murdered and so it was just me and Abu ever since."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you come live with me and my family? I'm sure my Mama and Papa won't mind. How old are you anyway?"

"Two. I just turned two a month ago. How about you?"

"I just turned one. I'm the youngest. I have a brother that's twelve minutes older than me and a sister that's ten minutes older than me."

"Your a triplet?"

"Yep. And Mama is having a baby in a few months. It's a girl. We found out a week ago. Our birthday was today er yesterday."

"Nice to meet you. You said you were a princess. Is that true? What's your last name?"

"Valerious Van Helsing."

Aladdin looked horrified. "I... uh... gotta go." He said running off.

"WAIT!" Jasmine yelled. "Carpet, cut him off." She whispered.

Carpet flew faster and stopped in front of him. Aladdin stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"NO! Wait. What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"I... uh... I..."

"What? You can tell me."

Aladdin sighed. "My birth mother was bitten by a warewolf and I was told the king was the one that killed her."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But Papa doesn't murder people. Not innocents anyway. Papa just saved her from the curse so it didn't get worse."

"He's a murderer!"

"No he's not. Come with me, Aladdin. I will show you. If I can convince him and Mama to let you live with us, I will show you and tell you everything I know." Jasmine said holding her hand out.

Aladdin hesitated, but then took hold and climbed onto Carpet next to her. They flew home and into her bedroom. Genie went into his lamp and Jasmine took Aladdin to her parents room and knocked. Anna stood up still awake with worry and opened the door. "Jasmine!" She said happily relieved and hugged her daughter. "I was so worried. Where have you been, Young Lady?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to worry you. Don't worry, Genie found me and there's also someone I'd like you to meet." She said stepping aside. "This is Aladdin. He's two. His birthday was a month ago."

Anna looked at the boy. "Where are your parents, Young Man?"

"I don't have any, Your Highness. I don't know of any father and my mother abandoned me to save me. She left me this note." He said handing her the note from the basket.

Anna read the note and sighed. "Very well. You will live us. No adoption necessary. For tonight, you may stay in Jasmine's room with her and tomorrow we will fix up one of the extra rooms for you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."


	24. New Friends and A New Family Member

Jasmine took Aladdin to her room and had Genie give him some pajamas while she changed into hers. Aladdin was backed into a wall having found Rajah awake. "Nice kitty." He said pushing himself harder against the wall.

Jasmine came out and saw the situation. "Rajah, no! He's living with us. This is Aladdin."

Rajah looked at her then sniffed Aladdin and growled. But then she sniffed him again and licked his face. Aladdin relaxed and petted her. "Nice Rajah."

Rajah purred then went back to bed. Jasmine giggled at his expression. "She was my birthday present from Mama and Papa. Don't get on her bad side and she won't hurt you."

Aladdin nodded and got into bed beside her. Abu slept on Carpet on the floor. Jasmine snuggled into him for warmth. It surprised Aladdin, but then he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Good nite, Princess."

Jasmine looked up at him and smiled. "You're my new best friend, Aladdin."

"And you are mine, Jasmine. Good nite."

"Good nite." She replied and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Anna had made breakfast and came to wake the children. When she got to Jasmine's room, she saw the two wrapped in each others arms. *Awww. They're so cute together.* She thought then went to wake them. "Jasmine. Aladdin. Time to wake up. I made breakfast. It's french toast and pancakes."

Jasmine heard that and snapped her eyes open and got dressed and ran down for breakfast. Aladdin woke due to the quick movement and looked at Anna. "Where's Jasmine?"

Anna giggled. "She went down for breakfast. It's french toast and pancakes. My mother's recipe."

"Cool. I'll be down in a minute." He replied getting up.

Anna nodded and went down for breakfast. She saw the kids and her husband waiting patiently and sat down in her spot. Aladdin came down dressed and found an empty seat next to Jasmine. He sat down and smiled. Anna started praying. "Thank you, Lord for this food we're about to receive. Without your generosity and guidance, our family would be starved and poor. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

"Amen" Everyone echoed. They ate their breakfast and chatted in small groups.

Everything was going smoothly. When everyone was done, they went their separate ways for the day. Jasmine took Aladdin upstairs and taught him everything she knew about their family history and Dracula. About an hour later, a knock came from the front door. Gabriel being in the den heard it and opened the door. "Well, hello, Fiona. What are you doing here?"

"Mama's out shopping and told me to come here to play so I wasn't bored. Is Megan and Jasmine home?"

"Yes. Come on in. I'll go get them." He said and went to the library where Jasmine and Aladdin were. "Jasmine, Fiona's here to play with you and your sister. Her mama went shopping for a few hours."

"Coming, Papa. I'll get Megan."

Gabriel nodded and went back to his work. Jasmine took Aladdin with her and they went to Megan's room. Jasmine knocked. "Come in." Megan called.

The two walked in. "Hey, Meg. Papa said Fiona's here to play with us. She's waiting downstairs. Her mama went shopping for a few hours."

"Ok. Just let me finish writing my sentence." She said finishing it quickly and putting her diary down. "There. Lets go." She said pulling the two down the stairs to where Fiona was waiting. "Hey, Fi!"

"Hey. Who's the boy?" Fiona asked seeing Aladdin.

"Oh! I haven't been formally introduced yet either. All Mama said was that he was living with us now." Megan replied.

Jasmine laughed. "This is Aladdin. He's two. Aladdin, this is my twin sister Megan and our best girl friend Fiona."

"Nice to meet you, Ladies." Aladdin said.

The two girls giggled at being called ladies. "So why are you living with us? Mama didn't tell me." Megan said.

"My mother abandoned me the day of my birth to save me. She was bitten by a warewolf and your father killed her."

"Our Papa?" She asked astonished.

"Yeah, but Jas explained and showed me about him, so I'm not mad. She brought me here last night and explained to your mother about everything. Then your mother said that I would stay here and live with you guys."

"I'm sorry, Aladdin. Well, that's cool you'll be living with us. Come on!"

Aladdin looked at Jasmine who shrugged and pulled him with her following the girls. Megan and Fiona ran to the garden which was like a giant maze and stopped. Jasmine and Aladdin stopped in front of them. "What's this?" Aladdin asked confused.

"Mama's garden. It's like a giant maze. We make all our new friends go through it and we time you. You're officially one of us if you can get through in five minutes or less. If not, you do it again." Megan explained. "Fiona here made it in two! It was AMAZING!"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. But it was so fun! So after Meg and Jas explained it to me, I agreed that with every new friend we meet, they have to get through it to be one of us in five minutes or less."

"But it's impossible!"

"Relax, Aladdin." Jasmine said. "I'll help you."

"No helping, Jas." Megan said to her sister.

"But..."

"He has to do it on his own. That's the rule."

Jasmine sighed. "Ok. I'll time him and follow him."

Megan nodded and handed her the watch. "Ok. On your mark. Get set. GO!" Megan shouted.

Jasmine started the timer and followed Aladdin. He ran faster then anyone and he finally made it through. "How long?" He asked.

Jasmine looked astonished. "You made the record!"

"What is it?"

"Forty-five seconds!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"NICE!" Megan shouted. "You're officially one of us."

Aladdin smiled. He ran so fast, Jasmine had to ride Carpet just to keep up. She got down and Carpet left. Jasmine handed the watch back to her sister and Anna came out. "JASMINE! I'm going into town to the blacksmith with Rajah to get her a collar! Coming with me?!"

"Coming, Mama!" She yelled pulling Aladdin with her.

The two caught up with them and they rode into town. Jasmine and Aladdin were on one horse with Jasmine driving and Anna was on the other. Rajah followed on foot. They got into town and tied their horses and walked in the blacksmith. "Hey, Ned." Anna greeted the blacksmith.

"Queen Anna. Nice to see you." He said and then saw Jasmine and Aladdin walk in holding hands. "And which daughter is this?"

"Jasmine."

"Hello, Princess Jasmine." Ned greeted kindly.

Jasmine smiled. "This is my best friend Aladdin and this is my new pet Rajah." She said. "We came to get her a collar made."

"Oh. Of course. Just sit her up her and I will measure her neck for collar size." Anna did so and he measured her. "Ok. What shape and color of tag would you like and color of collar?"

"Sky blue collar. Then I want a gold heart-shaped tag."

"Ok. And can you tell me how to spell Rajah's name?"

"R.a.j.a.h" She spelled out for him.

Ned wrote it down and smiled. "Ok, Princess Jasmine. It will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you."

Ned nodded and the trio went home.

* * *

At the manor, Fiona and Megan were playing house outside. They were having a picnic. Jasmine saw them and dragged Aladdin over with her. "Hey, Girls!"

The two looked up. "Playing house. We're having a picnic. Wanna join us?"

Jasmine looks at Aladdin who just shrugs. "If you want to, Jas." Aladdin said.

"Ok. Then we'll join. You can be my husband."

Aladdin nodded and smiled. "Ok."

They sat down and Jasmine sat in his lap like a wife. Megan handed them each a piece of fruit and Aladdin fed Jasmine who giggled after she swallowed. "Thank you, Husband."

Aladdin chuckled. "You're welcome, Wife." He replied kissing her cheek.

Jasmine blushed and fed him a piece. Aladdin ate it gracefully and thanked her. Jasmine giggled again nodding and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Aladdin."

"Love you too, Jasmine."

Megan noticed the two blush and giggled. "Looks like they like each other." She whispered to Fiona.

Fiona looked at the blushing puppy love couple and whispered back. "I would say so. Look how they keep blushing." She giggled.

Anna came out to check on them and saw the two blushing puppy love couple. *They're so cute. I wonder why they're blushing.* Anna thought and walked over. "What's with the blushing couple?" She asked smiling.

Everyone looked up and Jasmine and Aladdin blushed more only now from embarrassment. "Jasmine and Aladdin are in love." Megan said giggling.

Jasmine snapped embarrassed. "Yeah, well, you're in love with Paul!"

Megan looked at her sister. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! If you're not in love with him, then why do you blush every time you see him?"

"I don't blush."

"Yes you do. Every single time he says hi to you, you blush and run away."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too infinity!"

"Darn! Fine, I like Paul, but so what?! He's Velkan's closest friend and we don't date brother's best friends."

"Velkan doesn't care. He just wants to see us happy. I've asked him."

"Oh, yeah? Then let me ask him myself!"

"Good. Then do it. Because he's coming this way." Jasmine said pointing.

Anna left throughout the argument and Velkan stopped in front of them. Megan stood up and sighed. "Velkan, I asked Jasmine if she really talked to you about dating and she said you told her it didn't matter who we dated as long as we're happy. Is that true?"

"Yeah, why."

"Because we just got done arguing about her being in love with Aladdin and I confessed to her that I like your best friend Paul. By force of course."

"You like Paul?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. Would you be mad if he liked me back and we started dating?"

Velkan shook his head. "No. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Velkan." She said and hugged him.

"I'm going over there now if you want to come with me."

She looked at the others who nodded and she turned around. "Ok. After you."

* * *

Three months later, Aladdin has adjusted to living in the manor. He and Jasmine don't spend any time apart except to get a bath or go to bed. Otherwise, they're inseparable. The two are in the library learning more of the history and talking. Anna and Gabriel are in the den snuggled on the couch. Anna gets up to get a drink of water and she suddenly feels wet. She looks down then feels a strong contraction. "AAHH! Gabriel, it's time." She said.

Gabriel got up and helped her to their room. "Lay down. I'll cable the doctor."

Anna nodded and started panting. "Tell him the contractions are two minutes apart. I've been having them all day, but I thought it was just false labor. Now that my water broke, I know I was wrong."

Gabriel nodded and cabled the doctor with Anna's requests. The doctor came rushing over and got in position. "Fully effaced and nine and a half centimeters. I'd say thirty minutes until it's time to push."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, it was time to push. "Ok, Anna. PUSH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's it! BEAUTIFUL."

Gabriel wiped her sweating forehead with the cold, wet washcloth and held her hand. "You're doing just wonderful, Darling."

Anna pushed again. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Head's crowning. Do it again."

Gabriel looked down and smiled. "He's right, My Darling Anna. I can see her head."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Get it out, get it out, get it OUT!"

"You're doing great, Sweetheart. It's almost over."

"PUSH!" The doctor said.

She did with all her might. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Head's out. Just breathe."

She did as instructed. "It's almost over, Baby. She's almost here."

"Ok. PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing cry filled the room. The doctor clamped the cord and Gabriel cut it. The baby was cleaned and wrapped then handed to Anna who was crying happy tears. "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Hi. Hi, Baby Girl. I'm your mommy."

Gabriel wiped his happy tears and took her from Anna. "Hi, Princess. I'm your daddy."

The baby girl smiled and cooed. Gabriel chuckled and handed her back to Anna who giggled. "What should we name her?"

"I think you should pick the first name and I'll pick the middle name."

Anna looked at her new daughter and smiled. "Annabelle. After my mother."

"Ok. So middle name should be... Katelyn."

"I love it. Annabelle Katelyn Valerious Van Helsing."

Gabriel went to get the kids and brought them into the room. "Meet your new baby sister Annabelle Katelyn Valerious Van Helsing." Gabriel said.

Velkan sat on his father's lap and the girls sat on either side of Anna. "She's so tiny." Jasmine said.

"She looks like you, Mama." Megan stated looking at the baby.

"Yep. But she has your Papa's ears and hands. Would you like to hold her?"

"Really?"

Anna nodded. "Sit back like you're on a lounge chair."

Megan did and Anna handed her the baby helping her to position her arms to hold her head. "Hi, Annabelle. I'm your big sister Megan, but you can call me Meg for short."

Annabelle smiled. "Would you like to hold her, Jasmine?" Anna asked.

Jasmine nodded and switched places with Megan. Anna gave her the baby and helped her to hold her head. "I'm your other big sister Jasmine, but you can call me Jas for short. It's nice to finally meet you, Annabelle we've been waiting a long time."

Annabelle smiled and cooed. Anna took her and handed her to Velkan. Gabriel helped him to hold her. "Hi, Annabelle. I'm your big brother Velkan, but some people call me Vel for short."

She cooed then started crying Anna took her back and fed her. "What are you doing, Mama?" Jasmine asked confused.

"I'm feeding her. Babies feed through their mommy until they're seven months old. Then we can give them food we eat." Anna explained.

"Oh. Why doesn't she have teeth?"

"She doesn't have them yet. She won't for a few months. They don't grow in until it's time to start feeding them the kind of food we eat."

"Oh. I love my baby sister." She said kissing Annabelle's head.

"Aww. That was so sweet of you, Jas. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful big sister." Anna said.

The kids took off and Jasmine went to get Aladdin. By the time she pulled him to her parents room, Anna was done feeding the baby. "I brought Aladdin to meet her."

Anna looked over and smiled. "Aladdin, this is Annabelle Katelyn Valerious Van Helsing."

"She's so little."

"That's what I said. Except I used the word tiny." Jasmine said.

"She's beautiful, Queen Anna."

"Thank you, Aladdin."

"Welcome to the world, Annabelle Katelyn Valerious Van Helsing." He said to the baby.

Jasmine and Aladdin left the room and went to read some more in the tower.


	25. The In Laws

Two years and a week later, Anna has twins one girl and one boy. The boy named Jack Slade and the girl named Kate Rose. Everyone is happy and in peace. There haven't been any attacks of any kind for a few years and so the family lives in peace. It's now the triplets eighteenth birthday and they are all dating. Jasmine is dating Aladdin, Megan is dating Paul who has told her he's loved her since they first met, and Velkan is dating his best girl friend Daisy. Annabelle is dating none other than Daxter, Jack is dating a girl named Lena, and Kate is dating a guy named Luke. Anna is standing on her bedroom balcony looking out at the nice warm, sunny scene when a light appears in front of her and a face becomes visible. "Papa?" Anna asked astonished.

"Hello, My Darling Daughter." Boris said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you that we've all been watching you. Me, your mama, and Velkan. We're so proud of you, Sweetheart. You've defeated Dracula, found a good man who loves you to no end, and you have six wonderful kids that are so much like you two. Now they have found loved ones of their own. And I know everything they do is because you and Gabriel have raised them well. We are so proud. I also came to tell you that you always had our blessing for marrying the man."

Anna was crying at this point. "Thank you, Papa." She whispered.

Annabelle Valerious floats down and smiles. "Hello, My Love."

"Hi, Mama." Anna whispered.

"What is ever so wrong, My Love?"

Anna wiped her tears. "Nothing. I'm just so happy." She said then more tears came.

Gabriel heard from outside and came in. "Is everything ok, My Darling Anna?"

Anna turned around and nodded. "I'm fine. Just very happy. Mama and Papa came to talk."

Gabriel looked up confused and saw the faces of his dead in laws. "Oh. Hello, Your Highnesses."

"Please. Call us Mom and Dad. You are after all married to our daughter." Boris said to him.

"We want to thank you, Gabriel. You helped to save our family and you've helped Anna even more by loving her." Annabelle said.

"Anna means everything to me. I love her with all my heart and I'll do anything and everything I can to protect her. Her and our kids."

"We know. And that's why we're glad it was you she decided to marry."

Boris nodded in agreement with his wife. "Annabelle is right, Gabriel. You have done wonders for our daughter. And we are happy to call the great Van Helsing our son in law."

"Thank you." Gabriel replied.

Anna leaned back into her husband's embrace and smiled. "I love him so much, Papa, Mama."

The two smiled. "We know, Darling. And we are so proud of you. You kept our legacy alive and you've blessed us with six wonderful grandchildren with two of which can carry on the family name." They said in unison. "God bless you, Gabriel and Anna." And they disappeared.

Of course another face showed up. "Velkan?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Baby Sister. I have come to say that I am sorry for ever hurting you. Either of you."

"It wasn't your fault, Velkan. It was the warewolf curse."

"Anna is right. We have forgiven you long ago." Gabriel said.

"Thank you for that. Now that that is over with, I wanted say thank you for naming your first son after me."

"You deserved it. You were my hero, Big Brother." Anna said.

Velkan smiled. "I appreciate that. Could I meet him? He is eighteen today, right?"

Anna nodded. Gabriel left and came back with Velkan who also brought Daisy along. "Velkan, this is your uncle Velkan who you were named after. Your Mama's older brother." Gabriel said to his son.

Young Velkan looked at his ghostly uncle. "Hello, Uncle." He said cautiously.

"Relax, Young Nephew. I do not bite. May I ask who the lovely lady is?"

Velkan pulled her close and kissed her cheek which made her giggle. "This is my best friend turned girlfriend Daisy Hawthorn."

"She is very lovely, Young Velkan. You best take good care of her. Your mother too."

Anna scowled at her brother's last remark. Daisy giggled. "He does. Don't worry. He won't let me out of his sight for more than five minutes."

"That's right. Because you're my beautiful angel and flower. And you're very delicate." Velkan replied. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Daisy giggled again. "Oh stop it, Vel. I'm not that delicate. Besides, with you teaching me how to fight, I can practically take care of myself." Daisy said.

"Not well enough yet. But you're getting there." He said and they left to go back to the party.

Velkan Valerious laughed. "He reminds me of myself at that age."

The couple laughed. "He is like you. He's got a mixed personality of you and Gabriel." Anna said.

"Really?"

"Yep. He will do anything and everything in his power to protect his siblings and girlfriend. He tries it on us every once in a while, but we manage for ourselves."

Velkan nodded. "Understandable. Keep an eye on him. I have a feeling if one gets kidnapped, he'll get cocky and die easily. Like I did."

"You were under the warewolf curse. That was different. Besides, our son can handle himself. He's very cautious and careful. More so than you were. I should know."

"Very well. Good luck with the proposals to your triplets. Velkan plans on proposing today and so do Aladdin and Paul." He said and disappeared.


	26. Proposals

The couple went down to the party smiling. Everyone was having a great time. The young couples were all inseparable. Jasmine was sitting in Aladdin's lap making out with him, Megan was dragging Paul on a walk outside, Daisy was grabbing her coat and she and Velkan were leaving for their special dinner date, Annabelle was doing Kate's hair, Jack and Daxter were talking about school pranks they played, and Lea and Luke were talking about their strange significant others. Anna cleared her throat seeing the make out couple on the love seats. "Jasmine! Aladdin!"

The couple pulled away quickly and blushed. "Sorry, Mama. I'm just very happy right now. I couldn't resist." Jasmine said.

"Why's that? What's made you so happy, My Princess?"

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Aladdin proposed! We're getting married!"

Anna looked stunned for a second trying to process what her daughter just said then jumped up and down screaming going to hug her little girl who's not so little anymore. "AAAAHHHH! That's SO GREAT! I knew you'd two get married one day."

Jasmine pulled away and sat in Aladdin's lap again. "You did?"

Anna nodded. "Ever since Aladdin moved in, I just knew. Your first kiss on the lips was when you were four. It was just a peck and an experiment, but it was definitely the lips."

"Did he kiss me first or did I kiss him first?"

"You kissed him first. It was adorable. I took a picture of it. Then your first french kiss..."

"I kissed him first spontaneously. I know. You did that to Papa."

Anna nodded. "You never forget your first kiss like that. Especially when it's spontaneous. Right, Gabriel?"

Gabriel kissed her cheek. "Yep. And I'll never feel more stupid for not kissing you first under that windmill on the day we met."

"You wanted to kiss me under the old windmill?"

Gabriel nodded. "Do you have any idea how sexy you looked soaking wet from the rain and with my hunter hat on?"

Anna shook her head. "No. But I did like that you put it on my head. I could've ravaged you right then." She said pecking him on the lips. "After that little ordeal, I felt like you were undressing me with your eyes."

"Oh really? Is that why you gave me that mischievous smirk of yours before taking a sip of Absinthe?"

"Maybe." She said slowly. Gabriel picked her up swiftly which made her squeal and laugh. "AAHH! Put me down!"

"I don't think so." He said taking her to their room and ravaging her.

Jasmine laughed at her parents. "I'm so like my Mama."

Aladdin nodded. "Yes and soon you will be Mrs. Jasmine Jane Booth."

Jasmine nodded. "I know. I'm so excited. I love you, Aladdin Kane Booth."

"I love you too, Jasmine Jane." He replied and they started making out again.

Jasmine felt more butterflies in her stomach and a fire lower down that she felt wet. VERY wet. She dragged Aladdin to her room away from the rest of the party goers and pushed him on the bed. She climbed on top and kicked her shoes off. Aladdin kissed her passionately and kicked his own shoes off. Jasmine felt him get hard and smiled through the kiss. She pulled his shirt off and he pulled her dress off. She took his pants and boxers off in one swift movement to release his large penis from it's confinement. Aladdin pulled away. Jasmine nodded and started stroking his shaft. Aladdin moaned and unhooked her bra. He kissed her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. "Don't stop."

He pulled her panties off and stopped to get a good look at her naked body. "You're so beautiful."

Jasmine smiled. "So are you." She replied and flipped them over.

Aladdin liked it at his advantage. He kissed all the way across her face and down her neck and body not missing a millimeter of skin and she moaned in pleasure. Jasmine ran her hands up and down his back muscles tracing them and wrapped her legs around his waist. Aladdin bent down and nipped at her clitoris licking in circles. Once he could feel her about to cum, he positioned himself between her legs and thrust in slowly. "God you're so tight."

"Just keep going."

He came to her hymn and stopped. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Mama said it only hurts for a few seconds then it's all pleasure. Just do it fast and hard."

He did and she yelped. He stopped at the pain that crossed her face. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No. Just stay still a moment so I can get used to your size."

Aladdin nodded and just waited. When she nodded her head to continue, he found a steady rhythm and she met him thrust for thrust moaning and screaming in pleasure. "You feel so good, Jas."

"So do you. Ohhh, GOD." She moaned.

Aladdin went a little faster and she screamed in pleasure meeting his thrusts. "FUCK, JASMINE!" Aladdin yelled spilling his seed.

That's all she needed and she bucked and compulsed around his penis. "FUCK, ALADDIN!"

Aladdin collapsed beside her and she cuddled into him. "That was the best experience of my life."

"Me too, Aladdin. Me too. That was amazing. YOU were amazing. I love you so much."

Aladdin smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too, My Princess."

* * *

[With Velkan and Daisy]

The two just finished their dessert and Daisy's last bite, she bit into something hard. "Ow! What the...?" She pulled it out and looked at it. Velkan smiled and took it from her cleaning it off.

He got down on one knee and smiled. "Daisy Hawthorn, we've been best friends since we were babies and we grew to dating one another. You are my delicate flower and angel. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Daisy gasped crying happy tears and nodded. She wiped her tears, but they wouldn't stop. She smiled and he put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "I love you, Velkan Conner Valerious Van Helsing."

He paid for the bill and they left.

* * *

[With Megan and Paul]

The two had walked forever through the forest and finally walked down to the beach by the Adriatic Sea. The sun was starting to set and Paul stopped getting down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box and opened it. Megan gasped seeing the beautiful ring. "Meg, you have won my heart many times over. I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you. we started out when we were babies and it started as puppy love. But as we grew older and started dating for real, I knew I never wanted to let you go. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Megan wiped her tears and nodded smiling. "Yes, Paul Manley. I will marry you."

Paul put the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. "Happy Birthday, Baby."

* * *

Once everyone was home, the two older young couples gathered everyone in the den. "What's going on, Kids?"

Megan nodded for Velkan to go first. "Mama. Papa. Daisy and I are getting married."

"Congrats, My Boy!" Gabriel said.

"Congratulations, Sweety."

Megan stepped up. "Mama. Papa. Paul and I are also getting married."

Anna cried happy tears. She got up and hugged her children. "I'm so happy for you guys. My babies are all getting married. It seems like just yesterday I gave birth to you all and now your getting all grown up and getting married."

The two siblings hugged her. "We'll always be your babies, Mama. Please don't cry." They said together.

Anna pulled away and wiped her tears. Ok. Now I wanna know how they all happened." She said sitting back down.

The two couples sat down and Aladdin started. "During the party, everyone was having a good time and mingling. When it all died down, I decided it was the perfect time. We waited for you and Dad to come down, but after ten minutes, we were tired of waiting, so I just proposed."

"He proposed with a song. One that I had to sing with him." Jasmine added.

Anna nodded. "What about you, Velkan?"

"It happened on our dinner date."

"We had just finished our dessert and my last bite was really hard. I took it out and Vel took it from me, cleaned it off and just proposed. I cried and couldn't stop. I was so happy." Daisy finished.

"Megan?"

"We were walking through the forest forever and then we walked down to the beach by the Adriatic Sea."

"I stopped her and proposed just as the sun started to set."

Anna looked at her daughter astonished. "You had a sunset proposal?"

"Yeah. It was so romantic, I cried."

"Your Papa proposed to me at sunset, but he did it in a clearing in the middle of the forest."

"That's still romantic."

Anna nodded. "I thought between you and Jasmine, she would be the one with the sunset proposal being she's so much like me."

Megan nodded in understanding.


	27. A Surprise Pregnancy

They decided to have a triple wedding and was set three weeks from their birthday. Today is the wedding and everyone is extremely excited. Annabelle is maid of honor, Kate, Fiona, Haley, and Lea were all bridesmaids. Daxter is best man, and Luke, Jack, and Fiona and Haley's boyfriends Kaden and Mouse were all the groomsmen. The wedding and reception went smoothly and now everyone is headed home. Daisy has moved into the manor and Megan has moved out with Paul into their own little house in town. Jasmine and Aladdin share her room. It's now midnight and everyone is in bed. Jasmine feels sick and goes into the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. "Aladdin hears and gets up following her. "Jas? Baby cakes? You ok?"

Jasmine finally stopped and cleaned herself up. She looked at her husband. "I don't know. I don't feel too well."

"Lets go the doctor and see what's up ok?" Jasmine nodded and called for Carpet. Carpet flew them to the doctor's and the two walked in. "We need a doctor right away."

Jasmine threw up again on the floor. "I need a doctor now." She groaned.

The nurse at the desk looked up. "Princess Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded. The nurse got a doctor immediately and he came rushing out. "What's the problem, Mrs. Booth?"

"I threw up twice now and I'm not feeling good. I was fine earlier at the wedding."

The doctor wrote it down. "Are you sexually active, Mrs. Booth?"

Jasmine nodded. "We've only done it twice in the last three weeks."

The doctor wrote it down. "I think I know the problem. Take this cup in the bathroom and pee in it for me."

Jasmine nodded and did as told. When she came back out with the pee in the cup, she and Aladdin waited in the waiting room. "You ok?"

Jasmine nodded. "I'm fine now."

The doctor came back out. "Just as I suspected."

The couple looked up. "What is it, Doctor?"

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Booth. A week and a half to be exact."

Jasmine looked at Aladdin and smiled. "We're gonna be parents. Oh, Aladdin." She hugged him.

He hugged her back smiling as well. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Congrats to you both. I will see you again for an ultrasound in about three and half weeks."

The couple nodded and went home.


	28. The Birth Of A New Booth Finale!

Six months have passed and everyone is happy. Jasmine and Aladdin are excited to be parents. Jasmine is writing in her diary and has just finished up. "Ooh! Boy these false labor contractions have been hard and close together today."

Aladdin walks in. "You alright, Baby cakes?"

Jasmine smiled. "I'm fine. Just strong false labor contractions. They're thirty minutes apart. Is that normal for false labor?"

Aladdin looked at her stunned. "I don't think so, but maybe you should ask your parents."

Jasmine nods and goes to find Anna in her music room on the piano. "Mama?"

Anna stopped and turned to face her daughter smiling. "Hey, Princess. What's up?"

"Mama, is it normal for false labor contractions to be strong and thirty minutes apart?"

"Thirty minutes apart is normal, but you said they're strong?"

"Yeah. VERY strong."

"That's not normal. I think you might be in labor for real. Has your water broken?"

Jasmine shakes her head. "No. It's just really strong contractions."

"Well, get in bed. It will soon if it hasn't yet."

Jasmine nodded and did as requested. Aladdin helped her and as she climbed on the bed, a splash was heard. Jasmine's eyes widened and she climbed in bed the rest of the way. "We're having a baby today."

Aladdin stayed with her wiping her face of sweat and held her hand.

* * *

Three hours passed and the doctor arrived. He checks her. "You're 100% effaced and ready to push. On the next contraction, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it in and push down as hard as you can."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BEAUTIFUL, Jasmine. Again just like that."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Head's already crowning. PUSH!"

"OOOOWWWW! IT BURNS! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

"That's the ring of fire you're feeling. One more push and the hard part is over."

She did with all her strength. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Head's out! Just breathe until I say."

"You're doing great, My Princess." Aladdin said.

"Ok, Jasmine. PUSH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"One more!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing cry fills the room. Jasmine laughs in happiness hearing her baby cry. "Congratulations. A healthy baby girl."

Aladdin cuts the cord and she's cleaned and wrapped and handed to Jasmine. "Hi. Hi, Little Girl. I'm your mommy."

The baby opened her eyes and smiled. Aladdin smiled at his daughter and kissed Jasmine's forehead. "You did it, Jas. I'm so proud of you."

Jasmine smiled and looked at her daughter again. "I'm going to name you Aurora Josephine Booth."

"I love it, Jas. She's perfect."

From that day on, they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
